The Mortal Instruments: Breakfast Club
by WowLookAtLeonardoDicaprio
Summary: Five kids stuck in detention, each from a different social group. A brain, a basket case, an athlete, a princess, and a criminal. Watch as they break down the social barriers of high school. Clace, Malec, and then just our boy Simon.
1. Differences Aside

Dear Mr Starkweather,

We accept the fact we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms. The most convenient definitions. you see us as a brain. And an athlete. And a basket case. And a princess. And a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven -o- clock this morning. We were brainwashed.

Saturday, March 22nd, 1984. Shermer High School. 6:52 am

"I can't believe I'm here on a Saturday." Magnus Bane complained. He was sat in his father's BMW, outside Shermer High School. On a Saturday. "It's not like I'm defective or anything like that!" He muttered, shaking his head, scattering glitter along the dark leather of the car, and along the shoulders of his extremely expensive new leather jacket. His new hair gel made him look like he had glitter for dandruff, and he would do anything to go out then and get his preferred, tried and trusted brand, Ricky's. "Ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you defective." His father said, eyebrows raised and a small smile playing at his lips. "Have a great day." He smiled, handing him a grey paper bag from the backseat, and placing a hand on his shoulder. Magnus rolled his stormy green and yellow eyes,before sliding out the car and strutting to up the school steps.

"Simon Lewis, is this the first time or last time we do this?" Elaine Lewis barked, her piercing eyes trained on Simon in an intense glare.

"The last, mom" He sighed. He irritably pushed his curling brown hair out of eyes. His older sister, Rebecca, was lounging in the back seat, barley even concealing her grin, her legs spread over the seats, leaning against the door.

"Well get in there, and use the time to your advantage." She carried on, her eyes still burning through Simon.

"Mom, I can't, we just sit there!"

"I don't care, Simon, you better figure out a way to study, or else!"

"Yeah, Simon." Rebecca grinned, her eyes twinkling in the early morning light. He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose, hanging his head. "Well? What're you waiting for? Get in there!" His mother shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with screwing around, you know I screwed around. The difference is, you got caught." Jace Herondale sat in his fathers car, his golden eyes trained on his feet below him, with his curling golden hair hanging loosely over his eyes.

"Mom already had a go at me, alright?" He muttered, already annoyed at the fact he was awake at six in the morning to get to school on a Saturday, and worse, there for detention.

"You wanna blow your ride, Herondale?" Stephen Herondale yelled "You know the school aint' gonna give that scholarship to a discipline case. " Jace was used to the pressure. the pressure of having to constantly be the best, to win, again and again. He turned and got out the car, grabbing the brown paper bag containing his lunch, and slamming the car door behind him.

Clarissa Fairchild was used to being ignored. She was ignored at home, and at school. Everyday she would sit in the art room at school, just herself and her paints, ignored by the entire student body. She got out of her fathers car, staring up at the school in front of her, a grey building blocking the sunrise. As she turned around to her fathers car, still behind her, she stepped to check the drivers seat, only for her father to start to drive away, but a boy walked out in front of the car, ignoring her father, and carried on across the road. That was a change. She watched him, as he walked to the pavement, and up the steps to the school, and in through the doors.

Alexander Lightwood walked quickly along the sidewalk, his straight black hair swaying gently, on the way to another detention. His sunglasses on, trench jacket wrapped tightly around him, and his finger-less gloved hands in his pockets. As he neared the school, he could see a car, seemingly waiting outside the school. He wondered who it was. He was usually the only one in the library. Every Saturday since he had begun his junior year at Shermer High School he had been in detention, giving the head, Mr Starkweather, a great chance to know him. As he crossed the road, not giving a single shit the car was still there, he walked across, only to have the car begin to move forward as a small red headed girl stepped toward the drivers window, and quickly step back as it began to move forward. He carried on, ignoring the girl, and ignoring the car.

Magnus Bane had _NEVER_ been in detention. Ever. And he knew it would be the last god-damn time he was ever in it, stuck with all the criminals, druggies and kids who just couldn't get enough of each other. He watched the doorway, waiting to see if anyone else came in, or the need to hide underneath the desk. He was stuck in the school's library, sat at the front, his arms resting on the table. A figure appeared in the doorway, and a skinny brown haired boy with glasses slipped in, a dark green jacket around him, and a colourful hat around his head. His eyes followed the boy as he took in his surroundings, and slid into the seat behind him, placing his lunch under the table. Magnus had no idea what the boy had done to get into the detention, he looked a lot more like a nerd than a criminal. A taller figure walked in, and he saw Jace Herondale, the star of Shermer High School. With all his golden looks, and his body of a god, encased in a school lettered jacket, it was no wonder why he was the schools main attraction. He slowly strutted over to where Magnus sat, gesturing to the seat on the end of the table he was sat, on with a slim, tanned arm. Magnus just shrugged. He knew what Jace had done to get into detention, the whole fucking school did, and boy, was it weird the schools beloved wrestling champion sat near him in the school library on a Saturday. No sooner had Jace sat down, a figure appeared, who was Alexander Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood. Dear god. Magnus was terrified. As he strutted in, Alexander began to feel along everything on the front desk, the computer, the books, pens, and he picked up a packet of post it notes, began flicking through them, and putting them in his pocket. He surveyed the scene in front of him. He looked over to where the brown haired boy was sat behind Magnus, walked over and gestured to table across from him with an arm. The boy reluctantly picked his stuff up, and slid over to the other desk. Alexander pulled out the chair on the end and sat down in the one next to it, pulling his feet up onto the chair in front of him. He leaned back in his seat, his head back and shades still on. Magnus looked at Jace in horror, and his golden eyes were narrowed, clearly not liking the situation. _At least that's all._ He thought with a sigh. But no such luck. A small girl rushed through the doors, her red, curling hair flying behind her, and a big black jacket wrapped tightly around her. She kept her head down as she rushed past Magnus, then past Alexander, around all the the desks, and behind the boy with glasses at the other end of the room. Magnus turned to look at Jace, who was watching the girl. He looked over at Magnus, catching his eye, then grinned at him, snickering. The girl clearly didn't belong anywhere. He caught the nerd looking at the girl in confusion, before quickly looking down at the table and raising his eyebrows.

As the small red headed girl Alexander Lightwood had seen outside sat down, Mr Starkweather, who looked extremely pleased with himself walked in, his arms swinging lazily by his sides, pencils and paper in each hand. "Well well.. Here we are." He mussed. "I want to congratulate you all on being on time." He smirked. "Excuse me, Sir." The boy with spiky black hair on the table in front of him said, raising a leather gloved hand. "I think there's been a mistake. I do know it's detention, but, um, I really don't think I belong in here.." He sighed out. God did Alec hate people like that. All the students in the clique, who figured they didn't belong anywhere other than at their table, with their friends. He knew the boy in front of him was called Magnus, and was extremely rich, and if he didn't know that, he could've guessed buy his glitter covered hair, and expensive leather jacket, pants, and matching leather gloves. Mr Starkweather didn't say anything, merely smirking and looking down at the boy, before straightening out an arm and looking down at his watch. "It is now seven -o- six." He continued as if the boy hadn't spoken. Alec glanced over at the boy across from him, looking over his feet and the top of the chair, to find him pulling up the sleeve of his jacket, and looking at what he supposed was a watch, his wavy brown hair falling in front of his glasses. Honestly, he thought. Couldn't he just trust what other people said? " You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here." The pair in front of him exchanged another look. Fuck. He could tell they were going to be annoying. Alec, who knew this was going to be a very entertaining Saturday, spat up into the air, before tipping back his head and catching it. The boy in front of his looked like he would throw up, as he gasped, shaking his head and covering a painted mouth with a gloved hand and turning back to face the front. "You may not talk." He said sternly, pointing to the Asian boy. "You may not move from these seats" He carried on, as the nerd on the table across from him began to move seats, before looking up at Starkweather, pausing, and returning to his original seat. "And you," Starkweather glared at him, before pulling the chair up from under Alec's feet and slamming it loudly under the table, "Will not sleep." He carried on glaring at him, as he walked away to the isle in between the tables. "Alright people, we're going to try something a little different today." He said, continuing his speed, and rustling the paper in his hands. "We are going to write an essay." He smiled, looking down at the brown haired boy in front of him, and walking to the small red headed girl, who currently had her back to everyone, her small head down, and hands in her lap. "No less than a thousand words." Starkweather grinned as the girl turned her head, red hair covering her face, a scowl on her mouth, as he slapped a piece of paper and a pencil down on her desk. "Describing to me, who you think you are."he walked over to where Alec was sat, slapping paper across his desk. "This a test?" Alec muttered, spreading his legs out in front of him. "And when I say essay," He shouted, putting paper on the brown haired boys desk. Alec lifted his feet up on the table, watching Starkweather in confusion. "I mean essay." He carried on walking back to the front of the library, putting a paper down in front of the golden boy in the lettered jacket and the boy covered in glitter. " I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times." He stood at the front, eyebrows raised, and his hands behind his back."That clear, Mr Lightwood?" He politely asked Alec. Son of a bitch. Alec had already found a good enough loop hole. "Crystal" He replied, looking at his hand in front of him. "Good." Starkweather smiled. "Maybe, you'll learn something about yourself. Maybe, you'll even decide whether or not you wish to return." Alec rolled his eyes. He could answer the fucking question there on the spot if he wanted. The brown haired boy with glasses echoed this thought, as he stood up, and raised his hand. "Um, you know I can answer that now, sir, it's a no, a no from me, as-" "Sit down, Lewis." Starkweather sneered. "Thank you, sir." The boy, who's last name was Lewis, finished, as he sat down, pulling his chair forward. Alec watched him with raised eyebrows and a smirk. "My office is right across that hallway. Any funny business is ill advised." He said, pointing through the double wooden doors, and looked directly at Alec. "Any questions?" He asked, watching the pair at the front. The boy with the curly blond hair shook his head, which was down, his eyes on the paper. Starkweather smirked at Alec, as he started to leave. "Yeah, I got a question." Alec supplied. Starkweather turned around to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Does Barry Manilow know you raided his wardrobe?" He asked innocently, pleased at the snickers he got from the two boys at the front. "I can give you the answer to that question next Saturday, Mr Lightwood" Starkweather smiled. "Don't mess with the bull young man, or you'll get the horns." He glared, before stalking out the library.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter...! The Breakfast Club is one of my favorite films, and a few days ago I had a look to see if there were any TMI/ The Breakfast Club fan-fictions, and there was only one, that was discontinued. I was kinda surprised, as I thought a lot more people would've known about the film, and then made a intertwined the two stories, but no, just the one. If you don't know about the film, it's about five kids who get stuck in detention on a Saturday, and they break down the high school social barriers. I've been in love with this film for around 2 years, and it's amazing! So I do hope you do go and watch the film, as I would recommend it** _so_ **much. I would also recommend the soundtrack, as it's probably one of my favorite albums.**

 **Anyway, enough of some of my two favorite things, and hey! I'm back! I'm sorry for those who read Her Broken Promise, as I'm unsure whether or not I'm going to continue it. In other news, I recently read the A Court Of Thorns And Roses series, and I love them! Honestly, Rhysand just makes me sweat. So does Leonardo DiCaprio, because have you looked at him?! I'm also wearing my Romeo and Juliet top while writing this :).**

 **That's all from me for now, so don't forget to review, because who knows, maybe Leo could pay you a little visit ;).  
 _Disclaimer- I also own nothing of this, all rights go to Cassandra Clare and John Hughes._ **


	2. Tights?

Clarissa Fairchild sat in the back of the school's library, her curly red hair covering her face, and her black puffer jacket still wrapped tightly around her.

"That man..is a brownie hound" She heard Alexander Lightwood pronounce. She knew that, who fucking didn't? She let out a small sigh, before looking down at her nails. They were all bitten down, short, and freckled. It was an extremely bad habit, she knew, all the dirt under a nail, but she still did it regardless. Clary raised her hands to her mouth, biting down on the nail, making a quiet clicking noise. Well, at least she thought it was quiet. She carried on biting, a clicking noise echoing around the room. As she bit her nails, she suddenly felt as though she was being watched, and slowly raised her head to find the everyone watching her. Clary felt her eyes widen as she looked around the room, from person to person, as they all kept their eyes glued on her with looks of disbilief.

"You keep eating your hand, you ain't gonna be hungry for lunch.." Alexander Lightwood said slowly to her. She glared at him, before spitting a piece of broken nail at him.

"I've seen you before, you know." He said, pointing at her, his eyes slightly narrowed. She turned her body towards him, as he sunk lower in his seat, looking towards Starkweather's office. Clary turned back around, no longer facing Alexander as she glanced towards the office across the hall.

Simon Lewis looked down at him pen, frowning.

"Who do I think I am?" He muttered to himself. "Who _are_ you?" He carried on, clipping the pen he was twirling onto his bottom lip, and pushing it up between his top teeth. "I am a walrus." He justified. At this point, the pen had slipped from his teeth, up onto his cupids bow, as he moved it around with his lip. He carried on thinking, the pen eventually becoming lodged up his nose. Simon could feel someones eyes on him, and he turned his head to the table next to him, where Alexander Lightwood was sat, watching him with a blank look on his face as he took off the red scarf encasing his pale neck, like blood sprayed against marble. Simon huffed out a nervous laugh, before un-clipping the pen from his lip, and smiling at the pale boy with a bad attitude. Alexander slid his long legs of the desk, still watching Simon, as he took of his jacket, at _exactly_ the same time as Simon did. The two boys looked at each other for a moment, and Simon knew how weird it must've looked, the two of then stripping off their jackets at the same time, and he quickly slipped his own back on, offering Alexander a smile. He looked down at his hands, before deciding it would be best to just act like he was freezing, where as in reality, he was extremely warm. He began to rub his hands together, creating the illusion to the others he was cold, as he quickly looked over to where the Lightwood boy sat, before pulling his sweater tighter around himself.

"It's the shits, huh?" He asked uncomfortably, as Alexander stared at him as he uttered a nervous laugh.

Alexander turned in confusion from the Lewis boy as he looked down at the empty piece of paper before him. He looked back up at the sparkly boy before him, then back down at his paper. Alexander scrunched up the paper between gloved hands, then threw it at the boy in front of him. It missed the boy by a long way off, sailing over his head and into the space before the desks. He sighed, bored, and wanting to attract someone's attention, if not the boy called Magnus in front of him. An idea popped into his head as he looked up to the back head's of the school's two most popular students. The blonde head was down, his pencil tapping against the table, lead by a long, slim, tanned hand. The other boy with black hair, who was practically snowing glitter, was staring at his gloved hands. Alexander tapped his foot on the floor, his hands strumming an imaginary guitar.

"Na, na, na, na, na.. na..na, na,na" He hummed, his voice and tapping getting louder by the second. He could feel the brown haired boy's eyes on him, as he continued his humming.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." He heard the glittery boy mutter.

"Oh shit!" He said loudly, as the boy turned towards him. Alexander turned round to face the red head sat isolated at the back, then turned round to look at the pair in front. "What are we supposed to do if we need take a piss?" He asked. The blonde boy shook his head, as if he couldn't take it. "Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go." He shrugged. The blonde boy turned round to face Alexander as he began to open his fly, looking down.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here, man." The blonde one said, looking at him

"Don't talk, don't talk!" Alexander groaned "It makes it crawl back up!" He exclaimed.

"You whip that out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." The boy said, his golden eyes narrowed, and his mouth a thin line

"Hey.." He said slowly, looking up."You're pretty sexy when you get angry." He raised an eyebrow as the boy turned back around with an eye roll, crossing his arms. Alexander crossed his arms on the desk, letting out a breath.

"Hey, homeboy." He shouted to the boy with glasses as he pointed to himself with his pen, looking up at Alexander. "Why don't you go close that door, and we can get the prom queen over there, to loose his cherry." He said, looking over to the glittery boy, a smug smile on his face. He turned towards Alexander, glaring at him, and if looks could kill, he would be halfway across the library floor.

"Hey!" The blonde one yelled.

"What?" Alexander asked innocently

"If I loose my temper, you're totaled, man" He said quietly, his golden eyes narrowed yet again. Alexander wrinkled his nose at the use of 'totaled'.

"Totally?" He questioned.

"Totally." The other boy's eyes narrowed even more, into golden slits as he leaned forward towards Alexander.

"Why don't you just shut up?" The glittery boy asked. "Nobody here's interested." He spat at him. Alexander contorted his face into what he thought was what someone crying would look like.

"Well hey, sporto, what'd you do to get in here?" He asked the boy in the blue jacket. "Forget to wash your jock?" Alexander folded his hands in front of him, watching the head of blonde curly hair.

"Excuse me, guys, I think we should just write out papers.." The boy with glasses butted in.

"Look, just because you live in here in doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off" The blonde boy said, turning around to face Alexander, his voice getting louder.

Alexander looked down, nodding his head.

"Ah. But it's a free country." He muttered, looking up at the boy and pouting.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you!" The black haired boy at the front murmured, his hands outstretched on the desk. The blonde turned around, looking at the glittery boy, and leaning back in his seat. Alexander flicked his hair out of his face, and looked at the boy.

"Sweets," He began as the glittery boy turned around in his seat, reluctantly looking behind him, a disgusted look on his face. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." He said, smirking at the boy. He glared at Alexander, rolling his eyes and turning around. He could see the freckled girl at the back with her head turned towards them, watching the show he was supplying, her green eyes flicking between the three of them, a small smile upon her lips. Alec ran his tongue along his lips before speaking.

"So." He started, his mind whirling at how to make the show even more entertaining for the rest of the room. "What are you two like, boyfriends?" He asked, knowing full well the blonde boy was straight, having dated most of the female student body, and the other one a very open bisexual, or as he preferred to be called, a 'free-wheeling bisexual'. "Steady dates? Or lov-ers?" He carried on, drawing out the v on lovers. Alexander knew he was annoying the pair, with the blonde one tapping his pen impatiently on the table. "Come on sporto, level with me." He said to him. He only really wanted to know if the Asian boy was single, and, to get the pair annoyed.

"Go to hell!"

"Enough!" The pair yelled at the same time, turning their bodies around to face him.

"Hey!" Principle Starkweather yelled from his office across the hall "What's going on in there?" Starkweather looked up from his newspaper, and through the double doors to where the five sat. Alexander heard him mutter something along the line of 'pricks' as he turned back around towards his newspaper. He smirked at the boy covered in glitter, as he turned back around, watching as the red headed girl's smile grew. The blonde one looked from Alexander to the girl, then back to Alexander, before muttering "Scumbag."

Alexander looked up towards the door, before getting up slowly, and walking over to the beams along the walkway that separated the desks from the walkway.

"What do you say, we close that door?" He asked the four, pointing to the door. "We can't have Starkweather checkin' us out every few minutes" He carried on, pulling himself up onto the banister, and settling himself down.

"Well, you know that door's supposed to stay open." The brown haired boy said, looking up at Alexander, stating the extremely obvious. For a nerd, he was pretty dumb.

"So what?" Alexander asked.

"So shut up." The blond boy said quickly, once again glaring at him. "There's four other people in here, you know." Alexander put one hand on his knee, and looking down at the two below him.

"Good, you can count, I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." He mussed.

"Who the hell are you to judge anyone anyway?" The blonde boy asked with a laugh, and turning away from Alexander with smirk.

"Really." The glittered boy murmurer, looking down at his hands. Alexander looked at him in surprise

"You know Lightwood, you don't even count." The blonde boy started, turning back towards him. "You know if you disappeared from here it wouldn't even make a difference. You may not even exist at this school." He finished. Alexander's mouth parted slightly, and he looked away, attempting to hide the water gathering in his eyes. He blinked rapidly, looking at the girl in the corner, who's mouth was a thin line, her green eyes focused on the blonde boy at the front, a line appearing in between her furrowed brows.

"Well," Alexander began, failing to hide the cracking in his voice, and he cast his eyes towards the pair below him. "I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." He stated, a falsely bright tone attempting to hide the uneven ones in his voice. The blonde boy and the other boy looked at each other, grinning as they both let out a huff of laughter. "Maybe the prep club too, student council." He said, smirking at the boy below him.

"Na, they wouldn't take you." The blonde laughed.

"I'm hurt."

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" The boy with the glitter said openly, a mocking smile on his face.

"Oh, this should be stunning." Alexander smirked.

"It's because you're afraid." He said slowly.

"Oh god, you richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." He said sarcastically, nodding his head with a pout on his lips.

"You're a big coward." The glittery boy said, squinting up at Alexander.

"I'm in a math club." The boy with brown hair and glasses said to them, appearing as though he was desperate to participate in their conversation.

"So you're afraid they won't take you, you know you don't belong, so you just have to shit all over it." The glittery boy justified, ticking of his reasons why Alexander didn't do any clubs, ignoring the brown haired boys attempt to participate. Alexander sighed, looking across the room with his eyebrows raised.

"Well.. It wouldn't have anything to do with all of you activities people being assholes now, would it?" He asked, inclining his head to the pair.

"Well you wouldn't know, you don't even know any of us." He simply said.

"Well, I don't know any lepers, but I'm not gonna go out and join one of their fucking clubs, am I?" He questioned, another pout forming on his lips.

"Let's watch the mouth, huh?" The blonde boy said, looking up at Alexander with barely concealed disgust plastered across his face.

"I'm in the physics club, too." The boy with glasses muttered.

"Excuse me a second." He said to the glittery boy, lifting his head to look at the boy who was muttering. "What are you babbling about?" He asked.

"Well, what I'd said was, I'm in the math club, Latin club, and physics club, um physics." He replied, ticking off the clubs he participated in off on his fingers, then looking up at Alexander, nodding his head. Alexander bent down, looking directly at the glittery boy now at eye level.

"Hey, cherry." The boy looked up at Alexander with a frown disfiguring his face. "Do _you_ belong the physics club?"

"That's an academic club." He stated, as though it was extremely obvious what he was attempting to say.

"So?"

"So academics clubs aren't the same as other types of clubs!" He exclaimed, looking around the room, blinking.

"Ah, but to dorks like him, they are!" Alexander said, pointing to the boy across the room. The boy turned his head, a thin later of glitter following in his wake.

"What do you guys do in your club?" He asked the boy in glasses. The boy looked up, as though thinking about what they actually did in the club.

"Well, in physics we talk about physics, properties of physics-"

"So that's sorta social." He interrupted, gesturing to the boy below him again. "Demented and sad, but social, right?" He added, supposedly fairly.

"Well I guess you could consider it a social situation." The brown haired boy began, pushing his glasses up his nose, completely oblivious to the appalled look on the popular boy's face as he thought of comparing the two boys as one.

"There are other children, and uh, at the end of the year, we have a uh, a big banquet at the Hilton's, where uh-"

"You load up, you party." Alexander said, looking below him with a smug smile on his face.

"No, uhh we get dressed up, but we don't get like, high."

"Only burners like _you_ get high." The glittery boy interrupted, his eyes narrowed and a smirk grazing his lips.

"And uh, I didn't have any shoe's, so I had to borrow my dad's, it was kinda weird because my Mom doesn't like me to wear other peoples shoes-" The boy carried on speaking, unaware of the looks the two boys were giving each other. "Then uh, my cousin Kent, Kendall, from Indiana, he got high once, and uh, he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere, you know..." The boy continued blabbering, as Alexander watched the blonde boy turn around, glance at the boy speaking, then watch the girl sat at the back, who was onlooking in rapt attention, a pen twirling in her hand. Her eyes flicked to the blonde boy, and a small smile played at her lips as she put the pen in her mouth and raised two fingers, in a shape of a gun, and pointed her fingers at the boy. The boy sighed, turning back around, and wincing slightly, an annoyed, maybe even disappointed look crossing his perfectly sculpted face, and looking towards Starkweather's office.

"Kinda like twilight Zone, you know" The boy in glasses finished. The glittery boy gave Alexander a satisfied smirk, before looking up at him, and grinning.

"Sounds kinda like you." He said.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking, and Starkweather is gonna just walk right in here, and I've got a meet next Saturday, and I'm not missing it on the account of you bone heads." The blonde boy said, still annoyed at something.

"Aww, wouldn't that be a shame, huh?" Alexander said, giving the blonde boy a sad frown. "Missing a whole wrestling meet."

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot." The blonde boy said, his voice raising. Alexander winced internally. Little did the blonde boy know, that one hit right at home.

"You've never even competed in your whole life!"

Alexander couldn't help but smile at this.

"Oh, I know, I feel all empty inside because of it! I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys!" He said laughing. It was a very funny secret for Alec to keep, people calling him things they thought would generally insult him, but all it did was bounce back off him.

"Nah, you'd never miss it, you don't have any goals." The blonde boy said, turning around to face the front in his chair.

"Oh but I do!"

"Yeah?"

"I figure all I need is a lobotomy and tights!" Alexander shouted, with anger radiating slightly through his tone. The two boys stared at each other, tawny meeting blue, only to be broke by the boy across the room interrupting.

"You wear tights?!" The boy asked in disbelief. The blonde turned around in his seat, looking at the boy, then turning towards the red head, then back to the brown haired boy quickly.

"No, I don't wear tights." He said, his eyes narrowing down on the boy. "In wear the required uniform!"

"Tights?"

"Shut up." Was all the blonde boy said, turning back around and facing the front, a slight flush rising on his cheeks. The red headed girl had another smirk playing on her face as she looked at the three boys at the front of the room, then looked back down at her paper she was scribbling on. The glittery boy in front of Alexander huffed, turning around from looking at the boy questioning tights. A clattering noise came from Starkweather's office, and Alexander turned his head towards the source of the noise, as he quickly got up out of his position on the banister, sprinting to the seat in-between the glittery boy and the blond boy, placing his hands on front of him, and looking down at them innocently. Starkweather didn't even glance at the five in the library as turned out of his office.

Alexander let out a long snort, turning to face the blonde boy who glared at him, then back at the glittery one, who ignored him as he stood up.

"Ooh!" He exclaimed, jumping out the seat, and quickly walking towards the pair of double doors at the exit of the library.

"Uh, you know there isn't supposed to be any funny business." The boy with glasses said to him. Alexander turned and pointed at him, carrying on walking to the door, yelling,

"HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR PAPER YOUNG MAN?" He got to the exit, pulling the collar of his denim jacket up, then carefully exiting the library and slowly looking around. He raised his hand to the door that was open, then began fiddling with the top of the door.

"Come on, Lightwood, don't screw around." The blonde boy yelled.

"What're you gonna do?" The glittery boy asked, clearly unaware of how basic door structures worked.

"Drop dead, I hope." The blonde boy muttered.

Hodge Starkweather had just realized he'd forgotten to pack his water bottle. With sigh, he sat up out of his chair, throwing papers into the small bin at the door of his office. He couldn't cope with all the Saturdays he spent in the school, six fucking days a week? Really? Starkweather also couldn't begin to say the horror at having five students in there, let alone one being a regular. He also couldn't begin to say the horror on the kid's faces as he announced that they would be doing an essay, on who the hell those bastards thought they were. It gave him joy to think that he could put an emotion like that into students. Twisted, he knew, but he was only doing his job. Starkweather turned a right from his office, and down to the nearest corridor containing a water fountain. As he neared it, he knew what those kids were doing in the library. Nothing. Only two of them actually got on, and one didn't even have any friends.

As a good principle, he thought, leaning down and sipping from the cool water flowing slowly out the small tap, he should've been worried for the small red headed girl. She had no one there for her, in and out of school, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. It was, although, like she did her best to not get noticed by anyone, with her hair usually covered by a large hood, even in summer, wearing overly large dark clothes swamping her small body, and dirty trainers occupying her feet, she looked just like she wanted to disappear. He stood up, admiring himself in the plastic of the fire escape button, proud for sussing out the girl's character. Starkweather ran a hand through his already gelled to perfection hair, and adjusting his jacket, he began to slowly make his way back to his office.

As he walked back from the fountain, clicking a tune on his fingers, he heard yelling from the library, and went to look through the door, the shouting increasing. From the now _shut_ door.

"SHUT UP!" Was yelled from inside the library.

"God damn it!" Starkweather yelled. He knew exactly who had closed that door.

Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

 **And that's chapter two! I thought was kinda long if I'm honest, as I was originally going to end it after the conversation about tights, but hey, anything for you guys :p  
** **I also wanted to say thanks to people who actually read chapter two, and are now reading this, because, you know, it's me.  
** **Have you watched the Breakfast Club yet? I actually watched it this morning, as well as Romeo and Juliet, because you gotta get your daily dose of Leo.  
**

 **More news, New Hope Club have a new single out! It's probably one of my favorite songs now. Just a short hello, and check in, because you know, I love you all, my dear friends I don't know :)  
(Yes I am sleep deprived at the minute, probably why I'm weirder than normal.)**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer~ All rights go to John Hughes and Cassandra Clare, I own NOTHING here.**


	3. Lose Screws

Jace Herondale watched as Alexander Lightwood fiddled with the top of the library door, attempting to remove the screw. Jace knew that the Lightwood boy probably knew what he was doing, but he just couldn't drop the nervous feeling, rapidly increasing in his stomach.

"Lightwood, that's school property, you know, and it doesn't belong to us!" The skinny brown haired boy yelled to Alexander from across the room, but Alexander probably didn't care who it belonged door suddenly hissed, shutting with a loud bang.

"That's funny Lightwood but come on, fix it." Jace said harshly to him, watching the boy as he walked back over to the seat behind Jace, slipping the screw into one of his pockets.

"You should probably fix that..." The boy with glasses muttered.

"What am I, a genius?" Alexander asked the two, sitting down quickly in his chair.

"No, you're an asshole!" Jace yelled, turning around to face the boy.

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door!"

"Shush, everyone just shut up!" Alexander yelled to the room, signaling with his hands to turn down their voices "Just listen, I've been here before, I know what I'm doing"

"No, just open the doo-"

"SHUT UP!" Alexander yelled at Jace, the blonde boy was about to yell back at the pale boy, just as a loud 'God damn it!' could be heard from the corridor. The door to the library was violently pulled open, to reveal Principle Starkweather, his face a ugly shade of red. Jace quickly turned round in his seat as he entered, his golden eyes widening as he walked in.

"Why is that door closed?" Starkweather asked the five, pointing to the door as he quickly walked over to the desks. "Why is that door closed?!" He walked up to where Jace sat, and he flinched as the blotchy faced man neared him, leaning over the wooden desk separating them. Jace was extremely thankful for the separation between them.

"How are we supposed to know, we're not supposed to move, right?" Alexander Lightwood muttered. Starkweather looked from Jace to Magnus, his eyes watching, bulging out of his head.

"Why?" He yelled at Magnus. Magnus's mouth moved as though he didn't know what to say, as he looked up at the principle.

"I don't know, we were just sat here, you know, like we're supposed to." Magnus said, a flush rising on his face. Starkweather straightened up, a smirk forming on his mouth. He walked around the desk, and next to where Jace was sat, watching Alexander as he went, and then turning his cold eyes onto the two sat on the other side of the room.

"Who closed that door?" He repeated, pointing towards the now shut door, looking at the boy with the glasses. Jace didn't know why, but the boy somehow reminded him of a rat, the way he twitched his nose before he went to push his glasses up, and the mousy brown hair occupying his head. The boy went to speak, but Alexander, who was looking down at his hands muttered,

"I think a screw fell out of it."

"It just closed, sir." Jace added, wanting to be free of the interrogation Starkweather was providing.

"WHO?" Starkweather yelled yet again. Jace heard a small squeak from the back of the room, and he knew it was the tiny red headed girl. There was a small bang, and Jace turned his head quickly and saw her head was down on the table, covered by the gigantic hood attached to her jacket.

"She doesn't talk, sir." Alexander looked away from the girl and at his hands, which were placed in front of him on the table. Jace looked at Magnus, who caught his eyes, and gave him a light shrug.

"Give me that screw." Starkweather said in disgust, looking back at Alexander, and pointing at him.

"I don't have it."

"You want me to yank you out of your seat and pull it out of you?" The principle almost yelled, his hand shaking as he pointed at the pale boy.

"I don't have it, screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place." Alexander replied, his tone light as he gave a small shrug.

"Give it to me Lightwood." Starkweather said darkly, his eyebrows pulled together as he stared at the boy.

"Excuse me sir, but why would anyone want to steal a screw?" Magnus asked the principle, turning around in his seat to face him. Jace looked at him in surprise, but then again, he probably would've said something in defense of the boy if it meant getting Starkweather out of the library.

" _Watch it._ " Was all the principle said, pointing his hand at the glittery boy as he walked back to the front. Jace watched as Alexander looked up at Magnus, his eyes pale, blue and surprised. Magnus narrowed his eyes back, and shook his head, rolling his eyes as he turned back around. Starkweather walked over to the door, slamming it open, and held it with his hand. He quickly pulled the chair that was conveniently placed next to the door, putting it in the gap between the heavy double doors.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." Alexander called from his seat. Starkweather held the chair in place, then slowly backed away, letting his hand fall from the door. It quickly swung shut, ejecting the chair from it's place, and down the corridor. Jace couldn't help but let out a small grin as the principle let out a series of curses from behind the door. The door quickly re-opened, and Starkweather stepped into the library, clearing his throat, hands on his hips.

"Jace Herondale." He called. Jace felt the smile fall from his lips as he looked at the principle who was surveying him with distaste. "Get up here." He clicked his fingers and pointed next to him, with a stubby finger. Jace looked around, getting up and walking over to the principle, and looked at the clicking finger with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, how come Jace gets to get up?" Alexander yelled, pointing to where Jace's now empty seat lay, pushed away from the desk. Jace let out another sigh, brushing the curls that had fallen into his eyes as the principle began pulling the magazine rack that was hidden behind the main desk, towards the door. Jace caught on, grabbing the back and pulling it in between the door. "If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!" Alexander continued, making wild gestures with his hands

"Watch the magazines." Starkweather muttered to Jace as he climbed over the rack, and onto the other side, pulling it with him.

"Well, it's out of my hands." Alexander finished, holding up his hands in defeat. The rack of magazines now completely blocked the library door, and unfortunately, the way for Jace to return to the library. He began to climb over the magazines and back into the library, as the principle grabbed his arm and pulled him over, much to Jace's dismay, on top of all the magazines. He heard the huffs of laughter around the room, with everyone's eyes on him, as he pursed his lips and winced at the humiliation.

"But what if there's a fire?" Alexander asked. "I think violating fire codes, and endangering the lives of students wouldn't be a wise decision in your career, _sir_."

"Alright, Alright, get this outta here, what's the matter with you?" Starkweather asked Jace, who had now climbed back into the library. Clicking his fingers again, Jace let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he began pulling the magazine rack back towards the desk. He didn't know why the principle kept clicking his fingers, like Jace was a disobedient dog.

"Well you do know the school comes with fire exits at either end of the library." He heard the brown haired boy mutter.

"Show dick some respect!" Alexander exclaimed as the boy pointed to back of the library. Jace, having returned the magazines to their original place, moved back towards the table at the front, Starkweather following him, giving him a hard push on the back.

"Go, get back in your seat." He said harshly, glaring at Jace. "I expected a lot better from a varsity Letterman." He said, looking down at Jace with narrowed eyes. Jace looked up, meeting his stare with one of his own, his mouth a thin line, arms folded below him. "And you're not fooling anybody, Lightwood. The next screw who falls out is going to be you."

"Eat my shorts." Alexander muttered under his breath, leaning back in his seat. Principle Starkweather's face shot up, his eyes wide as he looked at Alexander.

"What was that?" He said, stalking over to where the boy sat.

"Eat. My. Shorts" The boy repeated louder, looking up from his seat to the principle.

"You just got yourself another Saturday." Mr Starkweather said, pointing at Alexander, his hand on his hip.

"I'm crushed." Alexander sighed, another pout forming on his lips as he placed a hand over his heart.

"One more, right there!"

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that, but beyond that, I'm probably gonna have to check my calendar."

"Good! It's going to be filled. We can keep going, you know." Starkweather yelled, his face returning to the red, blotchy colour it started as. "You want another one? Come on, say the word, one yes, come on!" Jace cursed under his breath, knowing that Starkweather just wanted a rise out of Alexander. He prayed the boy would just shut up for once, and not continue to put the rest of the room through another interrogation. "Instead of going to prison, you know you'll come here." Alexander stayed silent throughout the man's yelling, as Jace released a breath he hadn't known he held. "You through?" Starkweather finished.

"No"

"You do know I'm doing society a favor, keeping you here."

"So?"

"There, that's another one, I've got you in here for the rest of your natural life, so watch your step! want another one?" The man shouted. Jace closed his eyes, letting out an frustrated sigh, and let his head fall back, listening to the constant yells behind him.

"Yes."

"You got another one, well done, pal!" Alexander flicked his hair away from his face looking down at the floor, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Cut it out!" Magnus Bane's voice cut through the two arguing, his body turned in his seat, looking at Alexander, who turned to him in surprise. Jace sat up,and turned to Magnus in surprise. When Alexander's eyes met Magnus's, Jace saw Magnus mouth 'cut it out!' again to the boy. Alexander was still watching Magnus with surprise, as Starkweather's voice broke through the pair.

"You through?"

"Not even close, _pal_." Alexander replied, his eyes turning and narrowing onto the principle.

"Good! You got another one, there."

"You think I give a shit?"

"Another." Alexander didn't reply, just staring back at the principle through narrowed, pale blue eyes. "You through?" Starkweather asked.

"How many is that?" Alexander replied.

"That's seven, and including the one where he asked if Barry Manilow knew he raided his closet." The boy with glasses answered, holding up his hands in indication of the numbers

"Now it's eight, and you stay out of it." Starkweather shouted, his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's seven." The boy said, looking up at the principle with raised eyebrows

"Shut up, peewee." The principle said, turning his head around to address the boy. Jace raised his eyebrows at the principle's name for the boy , as he turned back to Alexander. The boy with glasses blinked, before nodding his head, and muttering something under his breath. Principle Starkweather now had a smirk on his blotchy face, holding up two fingers as he began to walk back to the front, his eyes trained on Alexander.

"You're mine, Lightwood. Two months. For two months you're mine. I got you." Starkweather said, the smirk now twisting into a smile, as he backed up.

"What can I say?" Alexander asked, flicking his hair back. "I'm thrilled."

"I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. And you know what, Lightwood? You ought to spend a little more time actually doing something with yourself, and a lot less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Starkweather said, his lip curled up at the side. Alexander rolled his eyes, and lent back in his seat.

"And that's it!" Starkweather yelled, Jace jumped in surprise, looking up at the principle, who was seemingly addressing the rest of the room. "I'm going to be sat right outside those doors, and the next time I come in here, I'll be cracking skulls!" He pointed to his office across the hall. Jace turned to face Alexander, who was mouthing along to the last line of Starkweather's speech. Starkweather turned on his heel, not looking back at any of the five, until he got to the door, and raised two fingers, looking back at Alexander with a smirk then turned back and left, the door slamming loudly in his wake.

 **Chapter 3? I don't really like this one, but here we are. You'll get more Clace and Malec next chapter, so don't you forget about me. ;)**

 **Also, Avril Lavigne just released a new album! I do prefer her older stuff, from Let Go, but I still like it. :) Just a small note this week, as not much has happened, but how about you?**

 **Don't be a ghost and not review. :)**

 ** _All rights belong to John Hughes and Cassandra Clare, I own NOTHING._** ****


	4. My Condolences

Principle Starkweather sighed as he stood up from his chair, brushing down his shirt as he went. He couldn't believe he hadn't found a way to open the library door. Alexander Lightwood had managed to remove a screw from the door in the time it took him to look in a mirror and have a drink, and he couldn't even find a valid way to keep the fucking door _open_. He walked out of his office with a sigh and made the short distance to the library, his heels clicking on the wooden floors. As he pulled open the doors, and walking into the library, he couldn't help but note the eerie silence emitted from in the library. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if this was yet another of Lightwood's magnificent schemes, or whether he'd managed to actually frighted them into silence, but of course, he was wrong. All five kids had their eyes shut, falling out of their chairs, or leaning on the table. Starkweather couldn't help but let his mouth drop open in dismay, watching them all in shock. Lightwood, who he'd specifically told not to sleep, was leaning over the back of his chair, one foot on the table in front, and his head on the table behind. He had no idea how the boy had managed to contort into such a position. The Herondale boy was nearly falling out his chair, with half his body out of his chair, his head lolling to one side, and his golden curls falling in his eyes. The small girl at the back looked as though she hadn't even moved. She was sat straight, with her head down, the curls curtaining her face and her hands resting under the table. The remaining two both had their heads down on the table, the Lewis boy's glasses falling off his face, his mouth resembling a fish, and Bane had a small pile of glitter beside his head. None of them had acknowledged his presence, whether they were really asleep he didn't know, but shook his head in aggravation as the door shut loudly behind him, yet none of the five even flinched.

"Wake up!" Starkweather yelled, surveying them, and sighed when none of them reacted. He shifted his feet, still watching them

"Who needs to use the lavatory?" He wasn't surprised when all five hands quickly rose into the air.

Jace Herondale leant against the barrier separating the desks from the shelves lining the library floor, watching as Alexander Lightwood picked up a book from the shelf he was sat on, and began forcefully ripping the pages, creating a circle of ripped white sheets at his feet.

"That's real intelligent, you know." Jace said to him, raising his eyebrows at the boy.

"You're right." Alexander replied, his voice radiating boredom. He looked up at Jace, as he carried on ripping the pages and mournfully throwing them around him. "It's wrong to destroy literature...it's just so fun to read. And Molet really floats my boat." Alexander glanced down at the book in his hands, before looking back up.

"It's pronounced _Mo-yare_." Magnus interrupted, grinning at Alexander, biting his lip.

"I love his work!" The Lewis boy cut in from where he was standing against one of the shelves, straightening up as all the eyes turned to him. Alexander glared at the boy, who's mouth was wide open, staring at Magnus, just as Alexander threw the book at him, pages flying out of the book as it went.

"Shit!" The boy yelled as he dodged the book. Jace couldn't help but grin. Both he and Magnus had knowledge on books, but clearly Alexander didn't from the jealous glint in his eyes as he picked up the catalouge of books and began to re-order them, slamming each one down. Magnus looked away, turning his head down, the smile still on his lips.

"Big deal." Alexander muttered, looking down at the cards and flicking his hair "Nothing to do when you're just locked in a vacancy."

"Speak for yourself." Jace rolled his eyes at Lightwood's attempts at disrupting the library.

"You think I'd speak for you? I don't know your language, _sporto_." Alexander looked up from the cards to glare at Jace, and Jace couldn't help but want to annoy the boy further, and turned towards Magnus, leaning his back against the barrier.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" Jace asked the glittery boy, folding his arms in front of him.

"I don't know. My mom told me I was, but my dad told me to blow her off." Jace blinked, then turned his head around to Alexander, who looked down at him, his mouth a thin. The boy caught Jace's eye, who turned back around to face Magnus, letting his signature smirk fall into place.

"Well there's a big party at Seb's. His parents went to France." Jace said, his smirk growing as he heard Alexander slam the cards down harder. "You wanna go?" The boy just shrugged, biting his lip in thought

"I doubt it."

"How come?"

"Well, if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. It's like this whole massive deal, and a drag." Magnus sighed, looking up at Jace and frowning. Alexander was still slamming the cards around, watching the conversation with narrowed eyes. "Honestly, it's just like any minute divorce." Magnus finished, flicking his wrist and rolling his eyes.

"Who do you like better?" Alexander asked from behind. Jace turned to him in surprise, to find him watching Magnus with his brows slightly raised as he stopped slamming the cards down.

"What?" Magnus asked quietly, looking up at Alexander.

"Who'd you like better, your old man or your mom?" Alexander had restarted disorganizing the files, and was making less noise as he inserted them into the box.

"Well they're both screwed." Magnus turned to face the boy properly, a line appearing between his plucked eyebrows. Alexander sighed and paused his hands, rolling his eyes as he looked past Jace, ignoring him completely.

"No, if you had to choose between them."

Magnus looked away, his lips parting slightly as he thought, his eyes on his desk.

"I'd probably go with my brother." Magnus shrugged. "I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me really. Its like they use me just to get back at each other."

" _HA!_ " Jace's head shot up in surprise to where the shout came from, and saw the small red headed girl watching the three of them. He couldn't help but let the smirk transform into a smile as he watched her, blowing some of the tendrils of curly hair that had fallen in her face away, holding her small, pale face high, grinning.

"Shut up!" Magnus shouted, his glittery head turned towards the girl, a look of disgust and shock across his face. Jace bit his lip in attempt to hide his smile as he tore the lingering gaze he had on the girl away, looking back down at Magnus.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." He said, watching as Magnus's face morphed into shock as he looked up at Jace.

"Yeah well if I didn't, nobody else would!" Magnus glared at Jace, who smirked in reply.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart." Jace replied, putting his hand over his heart as he turned away from the boy.

"Sporto..." Alexander said, throwing the catalogue over his shoulder and climbing off the shelf and walking in front of Jace. "You get along with your parents?" He asked. In reality Jace barely ever spoke to his parents. With Stephen only speaking to him about whatever wrestling match he had that week, and Celine only imputing on that, he couldn't exactly say he didn't get along with them, considering he barely spoke to them.

"Well if I say yes, them I'm an idiot, correct?" Jace said, his head falling to one side, the curls falling across his eyes. Alexander jumped over the barrier separating the two, landing in front of Jace, who raised his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot either way." Alexander answered, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Jace didn't miss the smile Magnus wore as he watched Alexander, his chin resting in his palm. "But then if you say you get along with your parents, then you're a liar too." Jace watched as Alexander walked away from Jace, smirking, his pockets clinking as he walked. Jace watched him with narrowed eyes, debating whether or not to follow him. Deciding that following Alexander seemed the better option, he pushed himself off the barrier he was leaning on and walked after Alexander, pushing him on the back when he neared.

"You wanna know something?" Jace asked, watching as Alexander slowly turned around to face him. "If we weren't in school I'd waste you."

"Can you hear this?" Alexander asked, looking down at his pale hand, and Jace glanced down to find it slightly raised, his fingers all curled in except the middle one. "You want me to turn it... up?" Alexander turned his hand around, lifting his hand up nearer to Jace's face, not taking his eyes away from Jace's, the icy blue of them acting like a frost. Jace was aware of the skinny brown boy near them, walking slowly towards them.

"Guys, hey-" The boy broke of as he placed his hands on the two boys shoulders, only to be quickly pushed away by the two, not breaking eye contact with each other. Jace really didn't care what the boy had to say, and if he was being honest, he was definitely looking for a fight with Alexander, and he really didn't want any attempt at peace. "I mean come on, I don't like my parents either, I mean, I don't-" The boy, who had him arms held up, broke off as Jace pushed past him, shoving his arm out the way and walking to the back of the library to where the red head was sat. "I don't get along with them, their idea of parental compassion, it's you know.." The boy scratched his head and turned to Alexander, who had his eyebrows raised, his eyes wary. Jace sat down at the desk across from the red head, folding his arms as he watched the two boys.

"Hey." Alexander began, holding up his hand to silence the boy. "You are a parent's _wet dream_." Alexander patted the boy's shoulder, before turning away and walking towards Jace.

"Well that's the problem!" The boy exclaimed sitting down on one of the desks. Jace rolled his eyes and looked away. This wasn't a therapy session for the kid to take out all of his pointless insecurities on them. He lowered his head and glanced up at the red head through his lashes. She was sat across from him, watching the two boys with a look if curiosity, her head to one side, her curly, red hair falling over her shoulder. From here he could actually see the girl more clearly, from the shape of her light pink lips, and the freckles adorning her small, pale face. She was blinking as she watched them, the fine, coppery lashes trapping her emerald eyes. Her eyes intrigued him, he'd never seen eyes like that before, and he was surprised she hadn't noticed he was watching her. He quickly turned his focus to the two boys as her eyes slid to him, a frown turning down the corners of her lips as she watched him back, studying him.

"Look I can see you getting all upset with them making you wear these kind of clothes." Alexander was saying, his hand indicating the boy's over sized jumper, and baggy jeans. "But you gotta face it. What would you be doing if you weren't making yourself a better citizen?" Alexander was turning away from the boy, who was looking at Alexander with a look of shock.

"Why do you have to insult everyone you meet?" Jace asked Alexander, who turned his eyes towards him, before looking back at the boy who's head was down.

"Look, I'm just being honest, asshole." Alexander gritted out through his teeth. "I would expect you to know the difference." He finished, pointing at Jace.

"Yeah well, he's got a name." Jace pointed his head in the direction of the boy, who still had his head down, looking at his fingers, the curling strands of brown hair falling in his face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What's your name?" Jace asked the boy, who looked up at Jace his eyes wide.

"Simon." He said quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"See."

"My condolences." Alexander muttered to Simon, patting him on the shoulder and walking back over to where Magnus sat.

"What's your name?" Magnus asked Alexander, who looked at him in surprise, before pausing next to the boy's chair. Jace shook his head as Alexander watched Magnus with narrowed eyes, and moved further back on the table, chancing another glance at the red head before looking back at Alexander.

"What's yours?" Was Alexander's only reply as he looked down at Magnus. Magnus's head tilted up as he watched the boy, pausing before speaking.

"Magnus."

" _Magnus?_ " Alexander asked, wrinkling his nose as his eyes narrowed.

"Magnus." Magnus repeated. "It's a family name."

"Well... it's more of a fat persons name.."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm not fat."

"Not at the present moment, but I can see you pushing maximum density.." Alexander was watching Magnus with his eyebrows raised, a smirk forming on his lips. "I don't know if you know this, but there are two types of fat people." Jace rolled his eyes at Alexander. He was only attempting to get Magnus annoyed, and Magnus was eating right out of his hand. "There's fat people who were born to be fat, then fat people who were once thin, but then became fat. Now when you look at them, you can sort of see the... thin person inside. You see, you know you're gonna get married, get old, but then..." Alexander broke off, puffing his cheeks out and pulling his hands outwards. Magnus's head shook, before he raised his middle finger at Alexander. "Obscene finger gestures from such a... _pristine_ boy.."

"I'm not that pristine!" Magnus shook his head, glitter falling onto his shoulders. Alexander leant down, bracing his hands on the desk he descended to eye level with Magnus.

"Are you a virgin?" Alexander slowly asked. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are. Come on, let's end the suspense."

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Have you ever kissed someone on the mouth?" Magnus didn't answer, just looking at Alexander. Jace wondered how the two could go from asking about someone's name, then to whether or not their virginity was still intact.

"You ever been out alone with someone at night, to a deserted wood?" Alexander continued. "Shoes off, no pants, just praying your parents don't call..."

"Do you want me to puke?" Was all Magnus said, his voice wavering

"Over the underwear, no t-shirt, Calvins in a ball in the front seat?" Jace looked away at this point, looking down at his hands, before glancing back up at the red head, who had turned away, and was now bent over the paper before her, which was covered in pen, her hand moving quickly around the page.

"Leave her alone." Jace called to Alexander who glanced up at him, then back down at Magnus, and didn't look back up. Alexander began to slowly move, watching Magnus with a smirk on his face. Jace let out a frustrated sigh, before sliding off the desk and slowly walking over to where the two where sat. "I said leave him alone." He repeated, his voice steadier than before. Alexander looked up at Jace, his lips slightly parted as he straightened up, the smirk back on his face.

"You gonna make me?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah." Alexander walked across the table to where Jace was stood next to Simon

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor." Jace was aware that Alexander was slightly taller than him, and was attempting to intimidate Jace by leaning over him. Alexander smirked, before backing away, then his hand rose, but Jace had seen it coming. Alexander played dirty. Jace grabbed the offending arm, then the other, pinning them behind Alexander's back, then forcing him down to the ground, and pushing himself on top of him. Alexander was struggling in an attempt to free himself of Jace's grip, but reluctantly gave up, letting out a frustrated sigh. Jace pushed him down once more, before standing up.

"I really didn't want to get into this with you." Alexander stood up, brushing himself down and looking at Jace with raised eyebrows.

"Why not?" Jace asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because it's simple." Alexander said, opening his arms wide and backing away from Jace. "I'd kill you. I'd kill you, then your fucking parents would sue me, it'd be a big mess, and I don't care enough about you to bother." Alexander was at the back of the desks now, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the desk where the red head was sat . The girl was watching them again, her lips slightly parted, her green eyes darting between the two of them

"You little shit." Jace murmured, pulling his chair out to sit back down. As Jace was sitting down, there was a small click, and he turned to find Alexander holding his right hand up, a pocket knife gripped between his fingers. He felt his eyes widen as he surveyed Alexander, who stared at him, spinning the knife in his hand, then he turned towards the chair next to him, bending down, then planted the knife in the wood of the chair. Jace pursed his lips as he looked at Alexander, and noted the red head lean over the chair next to her, and pull the knife out of the chair, flipping it shut placing it in her bag. He had no idea what use it would be, but didn't question her actions.

"Let's end this, okay?" Jace said to Alexander. "You don't talk to him, you don't look at him, and you don't even think about him!" He yelled.

"I'm trying to help." Alexander shrugged. Jace rolled his eyes and turned back around to sit down.

* * *

 **Chapter 4, I actually did it. Yes, I posted one more chapter than I did on Her Broken Promise.**  
 **I actually went and had a look at the views and everything on it, and I was extremely shocked to find it had nearly 900 views... WOW!**  
 **And yes, it's and update today, as I finished this chapter yesterday, and I started it yesterday, so it was quite surprised I finished it. I think it's also quite a long chapter, but hey, you got clace, and some malec, so it's a good week for all of us.**

 **I also just began reading Six of Crows, as I've had a lot of recommendations to read it, and I went and bought it. I also went and watched the new Spiderman film, and it's really good! I wasn't sure about it at first, but it certainly exceeded my expectations.**

 **That's all from me, until maybe Sunday if I post again, but I don't know. Sorry for any mistakes, as I just wanted to get this up.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, because I'll love you even more :p**

 ** _All rights go to Cassandra Clare and John Hughes, I own nothing._  
**


	5. Vodka?

Alexander's eyes flicked up as the wooden doors to the library slowly opened to reveal the school's janitor pushing a grey plastic bin in front of him, the supplies strapped to the rim of the plastic. He was tapping his fingers along the edge of the bin with a grey jumpsuit cladded arm, not even glancing at the five, up to the library office, walking into it, picking up the bin full of paper, then walking out to the bin he was pushing.

"Simon, how you doing." He called, looking to the boy with glasses who had his head down, his face flushing red.

"Your dad work here?" Alexander questioned, glancing back at the boy, who was glaring at the table. Simon just rolled his eyes. Alexander flicked the black hair that was falling into his eyes away, then looked towards the office to where the man was leaving.

"Hey, Levi." Alexander glanced down at the name tag attached to the dark jumpsuit the man was wearing, where Levi was scrawled in black marker. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He replied, raising his eyebrows.

"How does one become a janitor?" Levi grinned, surveying him.

"You want to become a janitor?" His voice full of disbelief as he leant on the wall of the office, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, I just was to know how one becomes a janitor, because you see, Jace over here, is highly invested in a career of custodial arts." Alexander smirked, pointing towards the boy in the desk next to him. Jace rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, blonde curls falling into his golden eyes.

"Really?" Levi asked, glancing at Jace, who looked torn between what to say. "You think I'm an untouchable peasant? Maybe, but following all of you shit heads round with a broom for the last few years really has educated me on somethings." He was now stood with his hands on his hips, a smirk in place on his face. Alexander glanced back at Simon, who now had his head down on the desk in his arms. He could also see the girl with red hair smirking, her face disfigured by the strands falling in her face. "I look through your letters, I look through your lockers." Alexander swiveled forwards at that, hoping to god the man was lying. "I listen to your conversations. You have no idea." He was now turning to walk out the library, pulling the bin along with him. "By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast." He pointed to the clock at the back at the room, grinning as he walked out. A chorus of shit! could be heard from around the room, but Alexander just grinned. The janitor certainly had earned quite a lot of respect from Alexander.

Jace Herondale sat up straight as the doors to the library swung open to reveal Principle Starkweather, his mouth a grim line.

"That's thirty minutes for lunch." He growled.

"Here?" Jace asked in disbelief.

"Here."

"I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place to eat lunch." He replied. Jace was not going to be eating in the library, seeing as the tables were never clean, and had graffiti marks adorning them, and Alexander seemed to be in the library quite at lot.

"I don't really care what you think, Herondale." Starkweather's voice was dangerously low, his eyes narrowed and a stubby finger pointing at Jace from where he stood before him.

"Hey, Dick, sorry, Hodge." Alexander called from behind. The boy had changed places at least five times that day, varying from the tables to the chairs at the front. "Will milk be available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty, Sir." Jace added quickly.

"I have an incredibly low tolerance for dehydration." Magnus rushed out, patting his stomach.

"I've seen him dehydrated, Sir. You don't want to see."

"Relax." Alexander said, pushing the chair back and standing up, his hands gently waving round in the air. "I'll get it."

"Ah!" Starkweather yelled. "Stay where you are. You think I was born yesterday? I'm not having you roaming these halls alone." Alexander sat back down, another pout forming on his lips. He nodded in mock agreement then looked down at his desk. Alexander really should try out for one of the school's productions.

"You." Starkweather said, pointing towards Jace. "And.." Jace not so discreetly pointed towards Magnus, who sat up and smiled, showing a line of straight white teeth. "You." His hand raised and moved towards the girl at the back, who had her eyes closed, ignoring the principle. "Hey!" He yelled. "What's her name? And wake her up, somebody." The girl slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head towards him, narrowing her eyes. "On your feet, come on. There's a vending machine in the teacher's lounge." Jace rolled his eyes and pursed his lips before standing up and walking towards the double doors, and pausing to wait for the girl. She slowly walked over to him, her head down and a messenger bag on her small shoulder. As she neared him, Jace walked out the library, her footsteps echoing behind him. As they rounded the corner, Jace turned to look at her, and was surprised to find her captivating eyes trained on him, narrowed.

"So." He started. "What's your poison?"

If he was going to be stuck with her, then there was some point in starting a conversation. She still hadn't replied, and he turned around to look at her, and she had her coppery eyebrows raised. "What do you drink." Jace raised his eyebrows back, wondering if she understood the question. She just stared back, and he turned back around with a sigh. "Forget I asked." He muttered.

"Vodka." She said. Jace turned around in disbelief, for thing one being she'd actually spoken, and the other being she claimed to be drinking vodka.

"Vodka?" He repeated. "And when do you drink vodka?" She sped up her pace until it matched his, her small legs meeting his. She brushed up against him and Jace couldn't help his breath hitch as she glared up at him. She was extremely small, with a petite body and small face that was obscured by curly red hair falling into her face. From where was he could see the lighter greens that dotted her eyes, shimmering in the bright light of the hallway.

"Whenever." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, flicking the hair from her face and turning forwards. He kept his eyes trained on her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"A lot?" He asked her. She grinned, turning her pale face to look back at him. Jace could tell she was a lightweight, and the thought made a small smile play at his lips.

"Tons."

"Is that why you're here today?" The girl was walking in front of him now, and for someone so small, she was an extremely fast walker.

"Why are you here?" She shot back, turning round to quickly face him. Her eyes were narrowed as she stopped walking, her green eyes meeting his golden ones. Jace stepped closer to her, tilting his head down look at her. She didn't look away like most girls would, biting their lips and twirling their hair around their finger. Instead, she narrowed her eyes further, tilting her head up to look at him. Jace took a step back, still watching her as he retreated. Being so close to her really wasn't all that good for his speech. He couldn't think of anything to say, and he didn't want her to know the real reason he'd been placed in detention. She already seemed to think him a dick, and if she knew what he'd done to be given a place, she almost certainly would find him a lot worse. In truth, what he'd done was a spur of the moment action, only wanting to impress his friends, and the pressure of his father was certainly bugging him at the time.

"Well.." He began, backing up till his back hit the wall. He leant back, looking down at her through his lashes. "I'm here today because..because my coach and my father don't want me to ruin my career." She was looking at him with raised eyebrows, Her face devoid of any emotion, just a bored expression as she looked up at him. "So I get treated differently. And that's because my coach thinks I'm a winner, and my father. I'm not a winner because I want to be one. I'm a winner because I've got strength and speed. Like a race horse if you get what I mean." Jace had no idea where this was going, only that he was attempting to impress the small girl, who was clearly oblivious to his charms. She was still watching him with raised eyebrows, but now a pout was on her pink lips as she nodded away when he spoke. "So it's about how involved I am about where I'm going, and what I'm doing. "

"Yeah?" She murmured. "That's very interesting." She was still pouting, and Jace couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her believing him, not could he take his eyes off her lips.

"Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here?" She smirked as his fell, his mouth opening in shock. So she clearly hadn't believed him. He let out a frustrated sigh as he pushed off the wall and began walking towards the teacher's lounge.

"Forget it." He muttered.

Alexander watched Magnus as he leant against the tall wooden statue at the back of the library, his head lolling back against it.

"Hey, Magnus." He called over to him. He slowly turned around and looked at him lazily, crossing his slender arms over his chest. "Want to see a picture of a guy with massive balls?" Magnus rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"I should've known that's what you looked at in your spare time." He muttered.

"What was that?" Alexander asked.

"I said no thank you."

"How do you think he rides a bike?" He grinned. "Would you ever consider dating a guy like that?"

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Magnus sighed, looking down at his perfectly filed nails.

"But what if he had a great personality and a good car? But I think you'd have to ride in the back, seeing as his balls would take up shotgun." Magnus shook his head and turned away. His head down as a trail of glitter fell limply to the floor.

"You know what I wish I was doing right now?" Magnus muttered. Alec could think of a whole lot of things he could be doing, including Magnus.

"Careful what you say, Simon over here is a fresh cherry." Simon, who was sat with his knees drawn up and his chin resting on them, looked up, blinking at the mention of his name.

"A cherry?" He asked.

"I wish I was on a plane to England." Magnus carried on, ignoring the two boys's conversation.

"I'm not a cherry." Simon muttered, glaring at Alec.

"So when was the last time you got laid?" Alexander raised his eyebrows at Simon, who glanced nervously around, looking at Magnus then at his hands, which were sat in his lap, twitching.

"I've laid lot's of times."

"Then name one."

"She uh, lives in Canada. I met her at Niagara Falls. You probably wouldn't know her."

Alexander rolled his eyes, sighing as he looked back up at the Simon.

"Have you slept with anyone around here?"

Simon bit his lip then pointed to the doors at the back of the library where Jace and the red headed girl had left, raising his eyebrow as he glanced back at Alec.

"You and the red head?" Alexander grinned. The boy wouldn't have been able to get her, even if she was drunk, high or thought he was someone else.

"What are you talking about?" Magnus turned towards them, rolling his eyes.

"N- nothing." Simon stuttered. "Let's just drop it and talk about it later."

"No, come on, tell me!" Magnus was glaring at the two now, his green and gold eyes narrowed. Taking Alexander's eyes off them was like peeling off a freshly applied bandage.

"Well, what Simon was telling me was that in addition to the numerous girls in the Niagra Falls area, currently him and the red head are sleeping together." Alexander nodded along with his own speech, raising his eyebrows at Magnus.

"You pig!" Magnus exclaimed. "She's a bitch, but don't lie about her like that!" Alexander's mouth dropped open in surprise. He hadn't expected Magnus to defend the girl.

"No, no I'm not!" Simon yelled. "Alexander said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it!"

"Then why did you motion towards the doors?" Alexander smirked.

"I doubt she'd appreciate this, Simon." Magnus sighed.

"Alexander is lying!"

"Oh, so you weren't motioning to the girl? I did wonder whether or not you were motioning to Herondale at first."

"You know he's lying, right?" Simon asked.

"Were you, or were you not motioning to the red head or Herondale?"

Simon looked away, biting his lip and lowering his head. ""Well... yeah." Simon admitted. "But it was only because I didn't want him to know I was a virgin, ok?" Simon looked up at Alexander who smirked in reply. "Excuse me for being a virgin." Simon glared.

"Why didn't you want me to know you're a virgin?" Magnus smiled softly and leant against the table, his eyes sparkling.

"It's private information, my business."

"But Simon, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business." Alexander grinned.

"I think it's ok for guys to be virgins." Magnus sighed. Alexander turned his head towards Magnus at that, his eyes wide. How they'd gone from arguing about a red head no one knew to a calm talk about men's virginity, he didn't know.

"You do?" Alexander asked. Magnus turned his head towards him, his smile fading. He then glanced back at Simon, his smile growing again as he nodded, biting his lip. Simon's smile grew as he looked at Magnus, then glanced back at Alexander, who glared at him, and quickly looked away, lowering his head back down to his knee, the smile growing again.

* * *

 **Thoughts? I kinda rushed this chapter today, so it's** **definitely not my best, and I'm really sorry for that. I did just want to get this out as I didn't update last week, and again, I'm so sorry.**

 **Otherwise, Panic! At The Disco are coming to my town this month! I'm not going myself, but I know quite a few people who are, so I'm looking forward to seeing Brendon on facetime :P  
** **How're you guys?**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment, because I'm sure you know how much it excites me when I get alerts and PMs. :)  
Don't forget to get your daily dose of DiCaprio.**

 ** _Disclaimer- All rights go to Cassandra Clare and John Hughes, I own nothing._ **


	6. Sushi?

Magnus pulled out a box of sushi, glancing at the coke on the table. That shit would give him spots, but he forgot to pack water, and he really wasn't lying when he said he had a low tolerance for dehydration.

"What's in there?" Alexander asked him. He was watching him with raised eyebrows, a pout on his lips. Magnus would say it looked kind of cute, but highly doubted Alexander would appreciate the comment.

"Guess." He muttered. Why his father didn't think of packing him something like a salad he didn't know. He supposed he did like sushi, despite how much fiddling with chopsticks it required. "Where's your lunch?" Magnus inquired to Alexander.

"You're wearin' it." Alexander grinned. The boy couldn't go a conversation without pointless innuendos.

"You disgust me." He sighed. Alexander just shrugged and leant forwards, grabbing one of the cans by Magnus and throwing it behind him. He watched as it flew across to the library right into the hand of the red head at the back. He could see Jace watching the can's journey, his eyes lingering on the girl's small face as she set it beside her and carried on reading the book in front of her. Magnus let a small smile grace his lips. Jace couldn't keep his eyes of the girl. He shook his head and opened the box of sushi before him, gently sprinkling the soy sauce allover his sushi.

"What the fuck is that?" Alexander looked appalled, his face a look of shock.

"Sushi." Magnus grinned, turning round to face Alexander.

" _Sushi?"_

"Yeah." Magnus let out a huff of laughter. "Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed." The whole room was watching him with raised eyebrows, even the small girl at the back, her brows furrowed.

"So you'll eat raw fish, but won't accept anyone's tongue in your mouth?"

"Can I eat?" Magnus looked at him in disgust, shaking his head.

"I don't know, but give it a try." Alexander widening his eye and holding his hands up in defeat. Magnus rolled his eyes and turned back to his sushi, not before watching Jace out of the corner of his eye. He was pulling various foods out a large brown paper bag. A family sized bag of crisps, a bag of sandwiches, fruits, more sandwiches, even a carton of milk. How he was so thin Magnus had no idea, with his perfect skin and toned body, it was a big surprise. Alexander was watching him in shock too, his pale face looking even more ghost like next to Jace's tanned one. Jace just raised a light eyebrow at the two of them, as though asking if there was a problem. He rolled his eyes as they stared at him, and turned back to the picnic before him, picking up one of the sandwiches and taking a large bite out of it. There was a slurping noise from the back of the library, and Magnus turned to see the girl drinking up spilt coke off the table. The girl must never be in the library, considering the fact she was eating straight off the table. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a sandwich rapped in cling-film and opened it, frowning. She pulled the ham off her sandwich and threw it behind her. Magnus gaped at her. The girl who hadn't spoken at all was now throwing ham around the library. She pulled out a handful of pixie sticks, emptying them all over the two pieces of bread, then pulled out a plastic bag full of Cap 'n' Crunch, placing it on her bread. She pushed the bread together with a loud cracking noise. He wasn't the only one watching her now, with Alexander, Jace and Simon watching her with open mouths. The girl bit into the sandwich, resulting in an even louder crunch, as she looked up to find four pairs of eyes on her, and just rolled her eyes. Magnus slowly turned away back to his sushi.

Alexander Lightwood only had a can of coke for lunch. When your mother was never there, and his father out with other women or drunk, he didn't really have time for a little shopping trip. Simon was pulling out a brown paper bag and placed it in front of him. The boy would probably have food to spare seeing how skinny he was. Alexander got up out of the chair and strutted over to Simon at sat down next to him, smirking.

"What's for lunch, Simon?" Alexander smirked.

"I guess it's your standard lunch." He muttered. Alexander reached into the paper bag and pulled out a patterned thermos.

"Milk?"

"Soup." Alec dipped his had into the bag and pulled out a carton of apple juice, placing it on the table.

"That's apple juice." Simon said, reaching for the carton. Alec slapped his hand away and raised his eyebrows.

"I can read. Peanut butter and jelly with the crusts cut off." Alexander grinned, reaching into the paper bag and throwing the sandwich towards Simon. "This is a very nutritious lunch, with all the food groups represented. Who'd your mom marry, Mr Blackthorn?"

"No, Mr Lewis."

"Ah.." He saw Jace and Magnus exchange a mocking glance, grinning. "Well, here's my impression of life at big Si's house." Alexander walked over to the back of the library where the red head was chewing on her so called sandwich. "Son!" Alexander called, deepening his voice. "Yeah Dad!" He put on a small child's voice, watching Simon as he glanced nervously at everyone. "How was your day, pal!" Alexander grinned down at Simon. "Great, Dad! How about you, do you want to go fishing this weekend? Great, but I've got homework to do... That's fine, you can do it on the boat!" Alexander smirked at Simon, before raising an arm and plastering a sweet smile on his face. "Isn't out son great?" He raised his voice a few octaves, sighing. "Yes dear., it's lovely." Alexander lowered his voice yet again, then raised his arm as though going to throw a punch. No one was finding Alexander's show all that entertaining anymore. They all had their mouths in thin lines, watching him with grim expressions.

"And what about your house." Jace called over to him. Alexander smirked.

"Easy." He raised his arm and pointed towards someone apparently stood nest to him "Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned free loading daughter of a bitch, retarded, know it all, big mouth, asshole, jerk." Alexander lowered his voice, attempting at becoming his father, and pointing at his apparent invisible mother. He raised his voice in impression of his mother, smirking. "You forgot lazy, ugly and disrespectful." Alexander pulled his hand back in a slapping motion, as though hitting his mother. "Shut up, bitch!" "Hey dad, what about you?" Alexander was impersonating himself now, pointing in a direction of his so called father. "Fuck you! No, dad, what about you? Fuck you!" He yelled.

"Are you being serious?" Simon muttered.

"Yeah, you wanna come over some time?"

"That's all bullshit. It's just a part of your shitty little image." Jace shrugged, turning around in his seat.

"You don't believe me?" Alexander feigned hurt, placing a hand over his chest.

"Nope."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Alexander walked over to Jace rolling up his sleeve where a burn the size of a cigar end was visible.

"You believe this, _sporto?_ About the size of a cigar end, huh..?" Jace locked his jaw, facing forwards, his eyes trained on the closed doors. "Did I stutter? This is the result of spilling paint in the garage." Jace just rolled his gold eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "Now I don't think I need to sit with you fucking dildos anymore!" He yelled, walking over to the back of the library, where he climbed up onto one of the tables and onto the upper level of the library. He heard Magnus mutter something to Jace, who in return rolled his eyes again and leant forwards onto the desk.

Starkweather was sat in his office, his lunch around all the papers on his desk. He pulled a slice of orange out one of the plastic boxes and placed it around his teeth. A bad way to eat an orange he knew, all the acid and bacteria attaching to his teeth, but it was a lot easier to eat, and lessened the mess on his desk. He'd packed himself a thermos of what his mother liked to call coffee, but in fact it was incredibly bitter, more bitter than coffee, and the flavor was a disgrace to the name of coffee. As he reached over to pour some into the mug, the lid clicked off, sending 'coffee' all over his desk.

"Shit." He groaned, his voice muffled by the orange still decaying his teeth. He plucked the orange out his mouth in disgust and threw it in the bin.

"Coffee.. looks more like shit off the bottom of Mississippi river." He muttered, walking out his office and throughout the hallway. "Everything's polluted, even coffee." He carried on glowering as he wandered to the teacher's lounge.

 **Well... that's chapter six!**  
 **I hope you liked it :)**

 **Not all that much happened for me this week, just had the usual shit and all that. I've also kinda started to get into Madonna. Sudden, I know, but her music is really good.**  
 **How about you? Sorry for the short authors note, but there's not all too much to say this week, other than how great Madonna is :p**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, because I love it when you all compliment me ;)**  
 **Thanks to all those who have reviewed and added it to your favorites and follows :)**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Cassandra Clare and John Hughes._**


	7. Do you approve?

Simon had thought detention would be him sat in the library, attempting to study, or not embarrass himself in front of anyone else in there. He certainly hadn't expected to have been asked about his virginity by the most feared person in school, let alone the most popular. That was why he had no idea why he was trailing behind Alexander Lightwood, Magnus Bane and Jace Herondale as they walked to Alexander's locker. Magnus and Alexander were walking side by side, and Simon would've said they looked somewhat like a couple had it not been for his fear of Alexander. He had also somehow managed to walk next to Jace, someone he had never really liked, despite the school's love for him. The blonde haired boy was too cocky, and knew exactly how good looking he was, and how much he was respected through out the school. He was pretty much the face of the school with his wrestling achievements, with everyone lusting or respecting him. Simon had never really fallen for it. He just thought that Jace should focus on something other than himself or a pair of tits that walked past him. The red headed girl who he had never seen before was trailing behind them, her face obscured by her hair and her messenger bag on her shoulder. He could see she kept glancing up at Jace, her eyes narrowed on his muscular form. He supposed anyone could fall for someone who looked like him, even the most smartest of girls. Simon shook his head in attempt to clear his head. Since when could he analyse people so much? He refocused on the conversation Alexander and Magnus were having in front of him, Magnus leaving a faint trail of glitter behind him.

"How'd you know where Starkweather went?" Magnus asked.

"I don't." Alexander replied in the same cool tone he constantly used.

"Well how do you now when he'll be back?"

"I don't." Simon let out a huff of breath. Detention and then sneaking round school in detention? Not how he thought he'd be spending his Saturday.

"What's the point in going to Alexander's locker?" Simon muttered to Jace. Jace just shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets, glancing around the corridor.

"Beats me." Jace used the same tone of Alexander, one of someone hiding something and their emotions.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. It's stupid, why are we risking getting caught?" He exclaimed, waving his hands around in the air. Spending time with Magnus must really be taking it's toll.

"Don't know."

"So why are we doing it?!"

"Look, ask me one more fucking question and I'll beat the shit out of you!" Jace hissed, pointing his finger at Simon, his golden eyes narrowed. Simon glanced up at Alexander, who'd opened his locker to reveal a mess of posters and dog-ended books.

"Jeez, you're such a slob." Jace rolled his eyes and leaned against the locker next to Alexander, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, my maid's on vacation." Alexander rolled his eyes back, pulling out a dirty brown paper bag.

"Drugs.." Simon groaned. He should've known the only reason they'd come to Alexander's locker would be to fuel his addiction and get high.

"Put it back, Lightwood." Jace glared, standing up straight and uncrossing his arms. Alec just walked off down the corridor ignoring Jace, his feet barely making any sound on the plastic flooring. Simon looked over to Magnus, who shrugged and followed after him.

"He's got marijuana!" Simon exclaimed pointing after the two in horror. Jace sighed and looked away, locking his jaw.

"Just shut up." He muttered, strutting off after them. He looked to the small girl who'd been standing behind Jace, her mouth slightly parted, her green eyes wide.

"Do you approve of this?" He asked. She just stared at him like a deer in headlights, her hand clutching her bag tighter. He shook his head and turned to follow the three who had left, not before he caught he red head pull the lock of Alexander's locker, following after him.

"We'll cross through the lab and then double back." Alexander called back to them, flicking the black hair out his eyes.

"You better be right. If we get caught it'll be your fault." Jace, called back from where he was stood behind Alexander.

"Where did he say we're going?" Simon muttered to Clary. She hadn't really been paying all that much attention to what Alexander had said, just focusing on her feet. She shrugged in reply, looking around the hallway, deserted other than the group of them wandering around the halls. She heard Simon suck in a breath, and looked up to find Starkweather in one of the halls with his back to them, looking at one of the many posters on the wall. Alexander and Magnus had already made a silent escape, half sprinting down the corridor away from the principle. Jace had followed them, his feet soundless as he ran down the corridor, turning his head around to look behind him to find her stood there bewildered. He widened his eyes as her as though to say 'run', shaking his head. Simon had taken the warning, moving from where he was and down the corridor, passing Jace who'd stopped. She sighed, and began, to quickly walk towards him, looking over her shoulder to find Starkweather turning back around as she sped up. When she reached Jace, he grabbed her arm, pulling her in the direction Alexander and the other two must've gone. She pulled her arm out of his tanned hand, glaring up at him as she half ran down the corridor.

"If you don't hurry up I'll fucking carry you." Jace muttered down to her, turning his eyes down to hers.

"Try and I'll slap you." She breathed back, nevertheless picking up her pace. He grinned down at her showing a chipped incisor, the only mark on his seemingly perfect face. Clary had always supposed he was good looking, but most people did. The only reason she was seemingly so oblivious to his charm was that she'd always thought he'd never glance at someone like her, with no friends and spending all her time in the art rooms and she'd learned to block out any chance of hope of him even looking at her a few weeks into school when it became very clear she wasn't going to be one of the popular girls, going around on her own and avoiding most people.

"I doubt you could even reach me." His grinned turning into a smirk as her eyes widened and her face flushing a red she'd never become, ever.

"You do underestimate me." She sighed, folding her arms over her chest and a cold mask sliding over her face, her expression one of boredom. Jace looked as though he was going to reply, but bit back what was very likely to be a sarcastic retort as they neared the rest of the group.

"We're going through the cafeteria." Alexander said, his eyebrows raised as he glanced between her and Jace.

"No, the activities hall." Jace replied, pointing in the direction of the hall.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't, and we're going through the activities hall." Jace narrowed his eyes, folding his arms defensively over his chest.

"Fine." Alexander growled, holding his hands out in defeat and turning on his heel towards the hall.

As they neared the hall, an iron gate could be seen, blocking their way through the sports hall.

"Shit." She muttered. Alexander banged his fist against the bars in frustration, turning towards Jace, his blue eyes colder than before, radiating a cold, blue fire.

"Great idea!" He exclaimed, waving his hands around in the air. He seemed to do this quite a lot. "Let's all go through the sports hall!"

"Fuck off." Jace growled, rattling the gate with his hands.

"Fuck you!" Magnus shouted. Clary turned towards him in surprise. "Why didn't you listen to Alec?"

"We're fucking dead." Simon groaned, running his hands over his face.

"Just me." Alexander pursed his lips, then turned towards Simon and shoved the bag on marijuana down the waistband of is jeans. Clary gaped at him. She'd always had a suspicion Alexander was gay, but really?

"Keep this in your unit, and the rest of you get back to the library." He ran off, yelling as he sprinted up the stairs.

"I wanna be an airborne ranger!".

"Come on." Jace began jogging away from the three of them, his blonde curls gently bobbing as he moved down the corridor.

"I wanna be and airborne ranger!"

Starkweather turned from the poster he'd been examining, almost yelping at the disturbance of the silence. He cursed under his breath. Why Alexander had to be such a pain in the ass he didn't know. He ran after the voice that was echoing all through the corridors until he reached the gym, where Alexander was bouncing a basketball in his hand.

"Three. Two. One!" Alexander yelled, dunking the ball into the hoop with such precision Starkweather would've asked him to play for the team if he wasn't such a delinquent.

"Lightwood!" He bellowed, snatching the ball from him as Alexander prepared to throw it again. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey!" Alexander grinned, placing a hand on his hip as he glanced at the basketball now safely in Starkweather's hands.

"Lightwood, get out of here!" He pointed to the double doors that lead out of the court, and Alexander pouted, folding his arms.

"Don't you wanna hear my excuse?"

"No!"

"I was considering trying out for a scholarship." Alexander grinned, plucking the basketball out of his hands and bouncing it again.

"Give that to me!"

Alexander glanced at the ball, the looked as though he was going to throw it, but pulled it back at the last minute. Starkweather growled in warning, his face turning a warning shade of red. Alexander rolled the ball across to him, and he kicked it back to him, and he jumped over the ball, strutting out of the double doors.

Alexander strutted back through the library doors with Starkweather on his heels, smirking at the four seated perfectly in their seats.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you're going to be without Mr Lightwood's services for the rest of today." Starkweather planted himself in front of the desks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Such a shame." Alexander sighed, picking up his jacket and scarf as he walked back to Starkweather.

"You think this is some big joke, don't you?" Starkweather was clearly off on another rant, his face turning the usual shade of red.

"That false alarm you pulled yesterday, false alarms are great, aren't they.. What if your family, your home-" Starkweather cut himself off, pursing his lips as he clenched his fists and glanced up at him. "What if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible, sir. It's in Lewis's underwear." Alexander grinned at Simon, who looked away, his face flushing a red colour. Jace let out a snort, a smile breaking out onto his lips.

"You think this is funny?" Starkweather yelled. "Well, in five years, go pay a friendly visit to Alexander Lightwood. We'll see how funny he is then." Starkweather placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to pull him out the library.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Alec shoved his hand off, glaring at the Principle. He pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and placed them on Jace's desk, who raised his eyebrows at the gesture. He raised his own back, winking. "Better hallway vision." Jace blinked and glanced down at the sunglasses, and picking them up in his slender fingers.

Alexander began walking off, but not before he pushed all the files and books off the library desk.

Starkweather led him to a storage closet not far from the library, slamming the door shut as he rounded on him. Alexander didn't like the look on his red face, the was a menacing look giving him a warning feeling as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, shaking his head.

"This is the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids. I make thirty one thousand dollars every year, and I'm not throwing it away on you.

One day, you're gonna forget about this place, when you're too busy in your own pathetic life, I'll be there, and I'll kick your pathetic ass in the dirt." Alexander gaped at Starkweather. His own Principle was threatening him, a fucking student. Alec folded his arms over his chest, hiding behind a mask as though nothing affected him.

"That a threat?"

"And what're you gonna do about it? You think the town's gonna believe you over me? Think about it. You're just some piece of shit, but the town loves me, they all respect me. You think you're such a tough guy? Then come on, get on your feet, take a shot, come on." He gaped at the Principle yet again. He was threatening him, then practically begging for a fight. He couldn't fight his Principle, even he knew he'd get arrested for assault. Starkweather would be bound to attempt to press charges.

So he just sat there. He was more in shock at being threatened by a teacher, but he could let Starkweather win this once. Not let him win Alexander a ticket to jail. "That's what I thought." Starkweather laughed, shaking his head as he surveyed Alexander. "You're just a gutless piece of shit." With that, Starkweather turned on his heel, stalking out the door and locking it behind him. Alexander, glancing round the room trying to take in his surroundings, looking up to see if there were any vents he could climb out of. There was one, but it'd be a squeeze seeing how tall he was. If only he was as small as that redhead in the library. He still didn't know her name, and he doubted anyone else did. He glanced at the shelves, carefully placing his weight onto them as he climbed up and through the vent.

Magnus let a puff of air escape his mouth as he twirled the pencil in his hand, watching it as it spun. Detention was defiantly a lot less entertaining without Alexander. He looked up to the ceiling, hoping for some sort of entertainment from the bright lights illuminating the room. He felt Jace shift uneasily a few seats away, and glanced up to find him frowning, looking around the room. Magnus furrowed his eyebrows at him, catching his eye, but he just shook his head, looking to the double doors as though he could hear something.

Then there was a deafening crash as the ceiling to the gym gave way, and Alexander crashed down, cursing loudly as he descended.

Magnus sat up, craning his neck upwards in attempt to see through the glass at the top of the wall into the gym. One of the doors burst open to reveal a grinning Alec, brushing hoards ofvplaster and dust off his shoulders.v

"Forgot my pencil." He grinned.

"God damn it, what was that?" Starkweather yelled from outside the library, slamming both doors open and barging in. Alexander ducked under Magnus's desk, his eyes widening. "What was that ruckus?"

"What ruckus?" Jace asked, raising his eyebrows at the principle.

"I was in my office and I heard a ruckus!

"Is there a chance you could describe this ruckus, sir?" Simon asked.

"Watch it." Starkweather growled. Magnus felt Alexander shift under the table, and suddenly felt very aware of how close he was. Magnus felt his cheeks flush, hopefully going unnoticed by Starkweather.

Alexander's head hit the table and he groaned, and Magnus felt the heat in his face increase as he coughed in attempt to conceal Alec's groan. But it wasn't like he didn't want to hear it again. Jace banged his hand on the table, going into a sudden coughing fit as he glanced up, his eyes sparkling.

"What was that noise?" Starkweather pointed at Magnus, his face returning to the blotchy red colour he was getting so accustomed to.

"What noise?" Jace frowned, looking around the room in search of any noises.

"We really didn't hear any noise." Magnus felt his breath hitch as he felt Alexander's warm breath fanning over his upper thigh, his head very close to the end of his legs. He squeezed his legs together, wincing at the crack of Alexander's head. The rest of the room began coughing again, Simon's glasses almost falling off the end if his nose as he bent forwards.

"Was that the noise you were talking about, that one?" He breathed out, blinking as he tried to keep his breathing under control.

"No, it very much wasn't." Starkweather growled." I might not have caught you in the act this time, buy you can bet it will next time." The red headed girl made a choking noise as Starkweather finished his sentance, and Magnus turned to find her holding a pale hand over her mouth, most likely hiding a smile. Jace had turned to face her, and swiveled in his seat to face Magnus, his eyes wide as he bit his lip in attempt to conceal a grin. Then it dawned on Magnus. 'The act.' was what had made the pair almost burst out laughing. His mouth parted in shock, his face turning red allover as he turned forwards, running a hand through his hair.

"I won't be made a fool of." Starkweather turned on his heel, pushing the library doors open with bang. Alexander climbed out from under the desk, and Mangus repeatedly slapped him, shoving his as he stood up. Magnus hoped he hadn't chipped his nails.

"It was an accident!" Alexander exclaimed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You're an asshole!" He shouted, folding his arms and swallowing loudly.

"Sue me..." Alexander strutted over to Simon, holding his hand out for the bag in Simon's underwear. Simon handed over the bag to Alexander, who walked off to the other side of the library, sitting down on one of the cushioned chairs.

"Hey, you're not lighting that up in here." Jace turned, shaking his head a Alec. Magnus sighed and walked after Alec, sitting down next to him and raising and eyebrow. Simon followed, sitting across from the two of them. Jace glanced over at the three of them his eyes narrowed. He shook his head in defeat, pushing his chair back and walking over to the three of them.

Clary watched as Alexander, Magnus and Simon laughed on the other side of the library, puffs of smoke bellowing out their mouths.

"Chicks love it when you smoke." Simon was laughing and leaning back over the seat the smoke clouding his glasses. "That's what it is."

"Do you know how popular I am?" Magnus giggled, choking on the smoke as he inhaled. "I'm just so popular, and everyone loves me."

"Poor baby." Alexander pouted, his blue eyes glazed as he watched Magnus, an oddly open expression on his face. Simon beckoned Magnus over to him, waving a hand, only to find the seat being pushed back by Alexander who was laughing. Clary may look like she didn't care what she did, but she certainly wasn't going to get high with Magnus Bane or Alexander Lightwood.

The door to the office swung open to reveal Jace, his blonde hair messy as though he'd been running his hands through it. The small group began clapping and cheering at him. He grinned, revealing the chipped incisor that she found so endearing. Clary thought he should smile more often to replace to usual smirk that occupied his lips. He'd also lost the lettered jacket he'd put back on before, showing his tanned biceps that flexed as he brought the cigarette up to his mouth. She tore her eyes away, focusing her gaze on her freckled hands.

Jace had never thought he'd get high, his father always attempting to scare him with the negative effects it could give him, how it could ruin his entire career. He'd got into quite the habit of disobeying his Dad today, but it wasn't like he'd find out.

"You got a middle name?" Jace grinned at Simon, who wore the same expression.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He laughed, pushing the waves out his face.

"Your middle name is Montgomery." A higher pitched voice spoke from across from Jace, and he glanced up to see the red head sat next to Simon, her hair pushed back over her shoulder as she surveyed each of them. "Your birthday is October seventeenth, you're five foot ten, and your social security number is four nine three, eight zero nine, one-" She hesitated, as though thinking of the last digit, biting her lip. Jace didn't trust himself to keep looking at her lips as her teeth released her bottom lip and she grinned. "Three."

"Are you like, psychic..?" Jace gaped at her, his mouth parted as she grinned at him.

"Nope."

"Well do you mind telling me how you know all this?" Simon sat up, frowning as he watched her. She reached into her bag and pouted, pulling out a black leather wallet, elastic wrapped around it.

"I stole your wallet." She grinned, waving it in the air. Simon looked up, white faced as the girl grinned.

"Well can you give it back?"

"Nope."

"Give it!" Simon reached his hand out for the wallet, narrowing his eyes at the girl. She rolled her eyes and threw it to him, sitting back in her seat. "Great, so you're a thief too!"

Jace raised his eyebrows as the girl's lips parted in surprise, her eyes wide.

"I'm not a thief!"

"Fine, multi-talented!"

"There's nothing to steal, there's only two dollars and a nude!" She huffed, smirking at Simon. Jace sat up at the mention of him having a nude picture in his wallet, grinning back at the girl.

"A nude?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I saw it!" She pointed a finger at him, attempting to take back the wallet. "It's perverted!" She exclaimed, still trying to take back the wallet.

"Show me." He grinned, leaning over and plucking the wallet out of Simon's hand.

"Hey!"

"Quiet." Jace held up a finger flicking through the wallet and picking out cards. "This is a shit fake ID." Simon laughed, glancing down at his wallet. "You made yourself sixty five, you know." Simon sighed, grinning at Jace

"I know, I fucked up."

"And why do you need a fake ID?" Jace inquired. He didn't look like the kinda guy to go out and use it in a bar, so what the fuck would he need it for?

"So I can vote!" He exclaimed, as though it was normal for a sixteen year old to use a fake ID to vote. Jace let out a snort, placing the card back into the wallet.

"Wanna see what's in my bag?" The red head offered, glancing down at the messenger bag in her lap. Jace looked up at her and down at the bag, widening his eyes.

"Nope." Simon and Jace replied. She tipped the bag out anyway, letting it's contents fall out onto the seat next to her.

"Holy shit, what's with all the stuff?" Jace raised an eyebrow at her as she shrugged. Simon frowned, looking through her stuff as he glanced up.

"You always carry this much shit?" Simon waved his hand in indication to the pile of stiff now scattered along the cushioned chair. She smiled grimly, letting out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah...I always carry this much shit... in my bag. You never know when you might have to run." Simon looked up at her, moving his head to one side as he studied the girl.

"Are you gonna be like, shopping bag lady? You know, sit in alleyways and talk to buildings wearing men's shoes?"

"I'll do what I have to do." She shrugged looking down at her bitten down nails.

"Why do you have to do anything?"

"My home life is.. unsatisfying." She seemed to hesitate, and glanced up at him, then back at Simon.

"So you'd rather subject yourself to the dangers of the Chicago streets, just because your home life is unsatisfying?" Simon frowned.

"I don't have to stay in Chicago, I can go to England, New York, wherever I want." She sat up, counting off places on her fingers. Simon leant forwards and pointed to Jace, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, Jace, get in on this. Clary over here says she wants to leave because her home life is unsatisfying." Jace sat up at the mention of her name, his eyes swinging over to her.

 _Clary_.

The name suited her. Their eyes met, and he ran a hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath.

"Isn't everyone's home life unsatisfying...? If it wasn't, wouldn't we all just live with our parents?" He bit his lip in thought. He would leave home if he could, to escape the constant pressure of his Dad, and the constant pressure to please him.

"I can understand that." Simon sighed. "But I think her's goes beyond what you and I would consider... Normal." Clary picked up her bag and began shoving everything piled on the chair, her face flushed red.

"Just forget it, everything's fine." She pulled the bag onto her shoulder, standing up.

"No, what's wrong?" Jace narrowed his eyes at her. She let glared at him, pushing red strands of hair out her eyes.

"No, nothings wrong. Forget it, _sporto_." Jace flinched at the nickname, running a hand through his hair.

"You're the one carrying all that shit in your bag. You're planning on running away, or you want people to think you're running away." He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at her. Clary's mouth parted in surprise, her face turning paler than usual.

"Eat shit, sporto." She turned on her heel, folding her arms and letting her hair hang in her face.

"The girl is an island." Simon muttered, plucking his wallet back out of Jace's hands. Jace pursed his lips and stared after the girl. With a sigh he got up and shoved his hands in his pockets, trailing after Clary. She'd walked surprisingly far, nearing one of the furthest book shelves, her red hair obscuring her face as she rested her forehead against the wood.

"You wanna talk?" He murmured. She quickly looked up, wiping her eyes. They were red, the green run through with red. she looked away in attempt to avoid his gaze, wrapping here thin arms around herself.

"Nope."

"Why's that?" He gave her a small smile, leaning on the bookshelf beside her.

"Just leave."

"And where do you want me to go?"

"Just go away, sporto." She spat, her eyes tearing up again. "You have problems, too."

"I have problems?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning down so they were on the same level, their eyes meeting. If he hadn't seen her face, he would've assumed Clary was only in middle school with her being so small.

"Yeah." She muttered. Jace swallowed and nodded, aware of how close their face's were, their noses barely brushing.

"What'd they do to you?" His breath fanned on her face, her eyes raising to meet his, tears spilling over the rims of her eyes.

"They...They ignore me." She blinked at him, sniffing delicately.

"Yeah.." He wished his Dad would ignore his sometimes, to be free of the pressure, but now looking at Clary, he just wished they'd be normal for once, to be happy when he came in second place, not make him train harder and faster. He leant back against the shelf, turning his eyes back to look at her. She raised her eyes to meet his, giving him a soft smile.

 **Sorry this is a bit late, but I've been ill for the past week :)**

 **I'm not too sure about the start of the chapter, but I like the last bit...  
** **Has our dear Alexander realized his feeling's for Magnus...?  
And, are Clary and Jace getting closer...?**

 **I actually did consider swapping Jace and Alec, and Magnus and Clary, but I think we can all say it's a tad too late for that. I think Jace does suit the way Bender is portrayed in The Breakfast Club better than Alec, with the way he represses his emotions and hides them, but I think he's better off as Andy, being the school's golden boy and all.**  
 **I thought about Clary and Magnus a lot, but Allison is very artsy, and Magnus would just empty glitter pots everywhere, and Magnus is definitely one for being popular.  
**

 **I've also nearly finished the entire Friends series in order, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do after.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review :)**

 ** _All rights go to Cassandra Clare and John Hughes._**


	8. Fuck You

**Chapter eight! I think I only really need to write one more chapter, then this gonna be finished! It'll actually be the first story I finish, seeing as I don't really update my other one, it's more of something I write when I feel like it. You should check it out by the way, I actually left it on a good note when I last updated it, unlike the last time when Jace was all pissy with Clary.**

 **I'm also really enjoying putting innuendos in story's, so I hope you enjoy them as much as me, lmao.**

 **Yeah, the author's note is at the top this time, because now you have to kinda flick through it, and you notice me ;P**

 **I also might be watching The Vamps! My friend's trying to get tickets for one of their upcoming shows, and we went together last year, so I'm excited!**

 **Don't forget to leave a lovely little review, because I love it when you do all that :)**

 **I should also actually start revising, seeing as I have exams pretty soon, but you all know you come first. ;P**

 ** _All rights go to Casandra Clare and John Hughes, I own nothing._**

Magnus grimaced as he watched Alec brush his teeth with his eyebrow brush, glancing at his teeth in the small compact mirror Magnus kept in his purse. The pair were looking through each other's bags, it was Magnus's idea, and he was merely curious to what Alexander went around with. He hadn't been surprised when he pulled out knives, packets of cigarettes and his wallet. Alexander was probably not all that surprised what was in Magnus's bag, seeing all the cosmetic products, earrings, mirrors and hairbrushes scattered around the table in front of him.

"These your girlfriends?" Magnus asked, flicking through Alexander's wallet and finding numerous pictures of girls, all with numbers scrawled on the back of the photos. Alexander glanced up at Magnus, his eyes flicking to the pictures in Magnus's hand and pursing his lips.

"Some of them." Alexander didn't expand, just throwing down the eyebrow brush and picking up a hairbrush and running it through his black hair, which seemed free of knots and was extremely smooth. Magnus might've wished he was that hairbrush a few seconds ago. Magnus frowned, scanning his eyes over the pictures.

"And the others?"

"I just consider them." He shrugged, avoiding Magnus's gaze.

"Consider what?" Magnus had always had a sneaking suspicion Alexander was gay, from the look on his face when someone he liked walked past, his eyes darkening like a shutter as he gazed at them.

"Whether I want to go out with them."

"So you don't believe in one person for everyone?" Magnus had always thought that to be an adorable way to be in a relationship, a change from his usual few weeks dating then leaving them, or just getting drunk at a party and having fun. The idea did seem quite appealing if he was being quite honest.

"Do you?" Alexander raised his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair and he surveyed Magnus.

"Well.. yeah, I suppose I do." Magnus met Alec's unwavering gaze, his eyes latching onto his cold blue eyes, no hint of emotion on display, and empty theater, the show for Alec's mind only. "Do you?" Magnus saw a something flash through Alec's eyes, his eyes returning to the original blank facade.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Alexander waved a hand towards the pile of stuff in front of him, dropping Magnus's gaze. He rolled his eyes at the attempt to avoid the question, leaning back in the cushioned seat he was sat in.

"How come you have so many girlfriends?" Magnus grinned at Alec, who narrowed his eyes and leaned forwards, plucking the wallet out of his hands.

"I asked you first."

Magnus shrugged, staring at the pile in front of Alec and frowned.

"I guess I never throw anything away."

"Neither do I." Alexander grinned back, pushing the hair that had fallen into his eyes out his face, raising an eyebrow at Magnus. Magnus flushed in response, picking his bag up off the floor and pulling his stuff towards him.

"What would I do for a million dollars..?" Jace bit his lip in thought, frowning. "I guess I'd do as little as I had too." He shrugged, leaning back against the metal barrier behind him.

"That's boring!" Magnus exclaimed, pointing at Jace as he shifted. The five of them were sat in a circle on the floor on the upper level of the library, in so far what was a conversation where there hadn't been any arguments, and they were getting along seemingly well, but Jace highly doubted the peace between them would last all that long.

"What am I supposed to say?" Jace raised an eyebrow at Magnus, who's grin widened.

"Look in your mind, Herondale, find the limit. Would you drive naked to school?"

"And bless everyone with this body?" Jace flicked a hand at himself, smirking."I think so."

Magnus snorted and tapped his chin in thought.

"You have to get out the car."

"Are we talking Spring or Winter?"

"It doesn't matter, but Spring if you like."

"I'd do it." Jace shrugged, glancing round at the faces staring at him.

"I suppose half the female population has already seen you naked." Magnus smirked and Alexander snorted, raising his eyebrows at Jace.

"I'd do it." Clary shrugged, her head resting on her knees. She was sat next to Jace, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "I'd do anything sexual, and I certainly don't need a million dollars to do it." Jace gaped at her. She'd gone from being extremely antisocial, to telling them about what her she did in her spare time. She really was something unique.

"You're lying." Magnus glared at her, his eyes glinting. Jace had a feeling she was, and was more likely attempting to get something from Magnus than committing sexual acts for nothing.

"I've done most things, just not the stuff that's illegal. I suppose I'm a nymphomaniac." She blew at a curl that had fallen into her face, raising her eyebrows.

" _Lie._ " Magnus muttered, leaning back against the stone pillar behind him. Simon leaned forwards, glancing past Jace and towards Clary, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are your parents aware of this?" Clary shook her head, her hair gently swaying.

"The only person I told was my therapist."

"And what did he do when you told him." Jace raised and eyebrow at her, and she grinned mischievously at him, her green eyes finding his gold ones.

"He nailed me."

Magnus made a retching noise, and he tore his gaze from Clary's winking at her. Her mouth fell into a smirk as she poked her tongue out at him and turned to Magnus.

"That's disgusting." Magnus shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Jace almost laughed at Simon and Magnus believing Clary.

"From a legal point of veiw, it's not anything that bad, seeing as I paid him." Magnus's face paled, shaking his head again.

"But he's an adult!"

"And married." Clary added. Jace was fighting to keep he grin off his face and Alec was seemingly doing the same, biting his lip as he watched the exchange between the two , his blue eyes sparkling.

"Do you have any idea how gross that it?" Magnus was saying, his eyes wide.

"Well, the first few times, yeah." She shrugged, pulling her knees further towards her chest.

"Oh my god!" Magnus shouted. "You've done it more than once?"

"Sure."

Magnus shuddered, pointing at Clary with a polished nail. "are you crazy?"

"Clearly, seeing as she's screwing her shrink." Simon pushed his glasses up his nose, his eyebrows still furrowed. Clary turned back to Magnus, turning her head to one side as she glanced at him.

"Have you ever done it?" She asked.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist." Magnus muttered, and Alexander snorted.

"What about an average person?"

"Didn't we already cover this?"Magnus scowled, folding his arms over his chest defensively.

"You never answered the question." Alexander said, examining his nails.

"Look, I'm not discussing my private life with you!"

"It's a double edged sword, isn't it?" Clary grinned, sitting up and tucking legs underneath her.

"A what?"

"You say you haven't done it, then you're a prude, but if you say you have, kinda makes you a man whore." Clary smirked, glancing at Jace, who shook his head and rolled his eyes, flicking her off from where his hand lay by his leg. She grinned, looking back to Magnus. "It's a trap. You want to, but you can't, but when you do, you wish you didn't, correct?"

"Wrong." Magnus drawled, glancing around the four.

"Or, are you a tease?"

"He's a tease." Jace grinned at Magnus, who glared at him, pursing his lips. Jace had been at enough party's to know see what Magnus was like, alcohol or no alcohol.

"God, just forget about it." He huffed.

"You're a tease and you know it, Bane. I've been to enough party's to know what you get up to in the corner of rooms." Jace smirked at Magnus, enjoying the flush rising on Magnus's face. Jace had walked in on Magnus and the players of a rival football teams at least three times, each time Magnus seemingly pleased for an escape.

"He's only a tease if he gets you all hot." Alexander was enjoying putting Magnus under the pressure too, now apparently interested in the conversation.

"I don't do anything!" Magnus spluttered, his flushed face glancing at each of them.

"And that's why you're a tease." Clary said matter of factly, pointing a freckled finger at Magnus

"Okay then, let me ask you a few questions, Fray." Magnus smirked, his eyes firmly fixed on her.

"I already told you everything." She shrugged, turning away from Magnus and back to Jace.

"Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love, I mean, don't you want any respect?" Magnus asked, leaning forwards towards Clary. She began chewing on her lip, her eyes flickering around.

"I don't sleep around to get respect, that's the difference between the two of us, Bane." She met Magnus's gaze, her head high and her chin jutted out.

"Not the only difference I hope." Magnus muttered. Alexander sighed and shook his head, looking towards Magnus

"Just face it, you're a tease." He grinned, showing a row of surprisingly white teeth.

"I'm not!"

"You said you were." Alexander smirked, leaning forwards towards Magnus, brushing the black hair out of his eyes. "You use sex as a weapon, you said it earlier, sex if your way of respect."

"No, I never said that, _she_ twisted my words!"Magnus hissed.

"Then what do you use it for?" Alexander questioned. Jace knew Magnus was close to breaking under pressure, and he had to congratulate Clary in her attempt to get Magnus annoyed, it had really paid off.

"I don't use it, period!" He looked like he was on the verge of tears, his eyes shining as he tried to blink the water away.

"Oh, then are you medically frigid, or is it just psychological?"

"I didn't mean it that way, stop putting words into my mouth!" Jace was sure it wasn't the only thing Alexander wanted to put in Magnus's mouth from the way he looked at him.

"Well, if you'd just answer the question..." Alexander leant back on his hands, raising his eyebrows as he surveyed the boy.

"Why don't you answer the question?" Simon frowned. Magnus shot him a look through narrowed eyes, flicking his gaze around the four.

"Just be honest." Jace raised and eyebrow at Magnus, sending him a small smirk.

"It's not a big deal." Alec grinned.

"Yeah, just answer it!" Simon exclaimed. Jace looked to him, surprised at his sudden out burst.

"Talk to me, Magnus, come on." Clary let an innocent smile inhabit her face, one that Jace would've certainly answered to.

"Tell us." Alec sang out, smirking as Magnus's face flushed red, putting his head in his hands and crying out;

"No, I never did it!" There was a eerie silence and the Alec, Simon, Clary and Jace grinned at each other in triumph.

"I never did it either." Clary smiled at Magnus, her face softer that in was previously, a change from her all knowing smirk and bitter scowl. "I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm more a compulsive liar." Jace glanced at her, watching her smile falter as Magnus sat up, his eyes narrowed on her.

"You little bitch!" He shouted. "You just did it too fuck me over." Jace was very certain that in fact, it wasn't Clary who wanted to fuck Magnus over, more so Alexander Lightwood.

"I would do it though..." Clary bit her lip, glancing around at all of them. "If you love someone, then I think it's okay." Jace chewed down on his lip, unsure of what the sparkly boy's reaction would be.

"I actually can't believe you, god, you're so weird!" Magnus exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the floor next to him. Clary's eyes flashed through with something that Jace thought of as hurt, her face morphing into her usual mask of a scowl as he hair fell over her face. "You don't say a thing all day, then when you do speak, all you do is unload all these-these tremendous lies on me!" Could Magnus be anymore dramatic?

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit." Jace rolled his eyes at Magnus, who pursed his lips and gave a loud sigh.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make it anymore bizarre!"

"What's bizarre?" Jace narrowed his eyes at Magnus, glaring at him as he sat up and folded his arms across his chest. "Aren't we all pretty bizarre, the only thing is, is that some of us can hide it better." Magnus smiled at Jace, his eyes cat like.

"And how are you bizarre, Herondale?" He asked.

"He can't always think for himself." Clary muttered. Jace glanced towards her in surprise. He figured to her, he was like an open book, making him feel like cellophane, but he hadn't realized she could read him that easily. She caught his eye, shrugging her shoulder and biting her lip.

"She's right." He shook his head, running a hand through the blonde curls. "You all know what I did to get in here. I taped Eric Hillchurch's ass." It was something Jace wasn't proud of and he was happy he could live with the guilt of the pain he caused Eric. Magnus let out a harsh laugh. Simon sat up, his face pale as he glared at Jace.

"That was you?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Jace gave him a small smile, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Simon swallowed, glancing away from his gaze.

"Then you know how hairy he is." Jace had once found it funny, but all he had now was pity and guilt from his actions. "When they pulled the tape off, it wasn't just that that came off, it was... skin too."

"Oh god." Magnus covered his mouth with a ringed hand, the silver adorning his slender fingers glinting in the harsh light of the library.

"The bizarre thing is, is the fact I did it for my dad. I put this poor kid through all this pain, just because I wanted him to notice me as a son. He's always going off about the things he did in school, all the shit he did. I got the feeling he was disappointed with me for never having what he called fun.

I was sitting in the locker room taping me knee, and Eric was few lockers down from me, and you know how he is... kinda skinny, gangly.. and I was thinking about what my Dad said... and then I.. I got him in a head lock and just.." Jace let out a sigh, the guilt overwhelming him as he reminisced the day. "My friends all laughed and shit, and I was sat in Starkweather's office, and the only thought I had was what his Dad was gonna think. Eric going home, telling his Dad.. and the fucking humiliation he must've felt... I mean, how the fuck do I apologize for that? It's just because of my Dad I did that.. sometimes I just hate him. All he tells me is win, always win. Herondales don't tolerate losers apparently. I just wish sometimes my knee would give so I wouldn't have to deal with this, so he'd just forget about me!" he ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the blonde strands in frustration.

"I think your Dad and mine should get together sometime, go bowling." Alexander sent him a small smile, then going back to picking his nails. Jace let out a small huff of laughter.

"It's like me with my grades." Simon muttered. He glanced over at the boy, frowning. Simon was a straight A student, so how could he have that many problems with his grades? "When I look at myself, I don't like what I see inside."

"What's wrong with you?" Magnus questioned.

"I'm failing shop." Simon sighed "We had to make this ceramic elephant in eight weeks, and it was like a lamp, so when you pulled the trunk it lit up. But when I pulled the trunk, mine didn't light up, and I got an F on it... I've never had an F in my life.. ever. The only reason I took it was because I thought I was being smart, it being an easy way to keep my grade average up.."

"You think It'd be easy?" Alexander snorted, raising an eyebrow at Simon.

"Have you seen some of the idiots that take shop?" Simon asked as thought the answer was obvious.

" _I_ take shop.. You must be a fuckin' idiot."

"I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp." Simon sighed. Alexander shook his head, rolling his eyes at Simon.

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." Jace raised his eyebrows. The conversation had turned into a compliment-fest for Simon. He chanced a look at Clary, and she was picking at the thin carpet she was sat on, seemingly bored with the conversation of Simon's intelligence. It was beginning to bore him too.

"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Simon asked sitting up as Alexander made a face.

"I couldn't care less about Trigonometry." Alexander sighed. Jace was inclined to voice his agreement with Alexander to end the conversation.

"Look, Lightwood, did you know that without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" Simon raised his eyebrows in what he thought was defeat.

"And without lamps, there'd be no light!" Alexander exclaimed, feigning wonder as sat up.

"So what we've found is that neither one of you is better than the other." Jace drawled, at last ending the conversation.

"I can paint." Clary shrugged, looking up from the carpet to glance around the room. "With my feet-"

"With your feet?" Magnus frowned, looking the girl up and down.

"I can play heart and soul on the piano" Clary bit her lip, pulling the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands.

"With your feet?" Jace asked in surprise. Clary's cheeks flushed red as she shook her head, and smiled slightly.

"I can make lasagna." Simon contributed.

"What about you, Herondale?" Magnus moved his head to one side, grinning at Jace.

"There's a lot of things I can do." Jace winked with a sultry smile. Magnus gagged and Alexander grinned.

"I wanna see what Magnus can do." Alexander leant forwards, his eyes trained on Magnus with a dark glint in the captivating blue.

"I can't do anything." Magnus sighed.

"Everybody can do something." Clary grinned. Magnus seemed to hesitate, then bit his lip.

"There's this one thing I can do, but it's kinda embarrassing." Alexander shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you seen Herondale's hair?" Alexander grinned at Jace, who raised and eyebrow in confusion. If anything, Jace's hair was definitely one of the many wonders of the world. "Must be embarrassing having banana skin for hair."

"I'd say it's more like a shining ray of sunlight, blessing everyone in it's presence." Jace smirked.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't laugh.. God I can't believe I'm doing this." Magnus shook his head, smiling slightly. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a tube of eyeliner, placing it in the tight end of his shirt, then lowered his head until the tip caught his eye and dragged it along the edge of his eyelid, then sat back up. There was a perfect line of eyeliner along his eye, and Magnus pulled the tube out of his top and grinned, shoving it back in his bag. Clary and Simon were grinning and clapping, and Alexander was letting out slow, sarcastic claps.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" Jace grinned at Magnus, who laughed at pulled a mirror out his bag, looking at his eye.

"Camp, seventh grade." Magnus smirked.

"That was excellent, Magnus." Alexander smirked, still slowly clapping. "My image of you is just... wow..."

"You're such a shit." Clary glared at Alexander, pushing the hair out of her face. "You said you wouldn't laugh." Alexander smirked at her, and help up his hands.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Alexander said.

"Prick." Jace muttered. Alexander turned to Jace his eyes narrowed at he spoke.

"And why do you care, huh? For all you care, I don't even, count right? I could just disappear and it wouldn't make a difference, because I don't even exist at this school." Jace flinched, looking away from Alexander. He turned to Magnus, folding his arms over his chest. "And you don't even like me!"

"You do know that I have just as many feelings as you do, and it hurts when people just walk all over them!" Magnus met Alexander's gaze, his eyes shining slightly.

"You're so pathetic!" Alexander growled. "Don't you ever compare yourself to me, ever! Got that? You have everything, and I have shit, you're fucking spoilt! School would shut down if you didn't turn up, "Oh shit! Maggie isn't here!" Oh, and I like those earrings, Magnus." Magnus's face had tears streaking down it, black trails left behind like coal.

"Just shut up." He said quietly.

"Are those real diamonds, Magnus?" Alexander squinted, leaning closer to apparently look at the earings.

"Just shut up!" Magnus exlaimed, wiping the tears away.

"I bet they are. Did you work for them, Magnus?"

" _Shut up_!" Magnus yelled. He wasn't bothering wiping the tears running down his face, just refusing to look at Alexander.

"I bet those were a Christmas present, right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a great year in the Lightwood house, I got a packet of cigarettes, and my Dad grabbed me and said, "Smoke up, Alec!" So don't cry here, go home to your daddy." Alexander sneered. There was silence in the room, save for Magnus's constant sniffing. A though struck Jace. Were they all going to be like their parents?

"God.. Are we gonna be like our parents..?" Jace whispered. Magnus looked over to him, shaking his head.

"Not me, ever." He smiled.

"It's... unavoidable..." Clary muttered, worrying at her bottom lip again. "It just happens."

"What happens?" Magnus frowned.

"You just.. grow up.. you change." She had a thin layer of tears gathering under her eyes, the whites turning red as she looked around at them with wide green eyes.

"Who cares?" Alexander shrugged.

"I care." Clary shot him a look of disgust. Jace hoped he didn't grow up to be his Father.. If he did...

He knew why tears were threatening to spill over the edges of Clary's wide eyes, for her fear of becoming like her parents, ignoring her children until they felt like she did now, isolated and separate from her family and everyone.

"I was thinking." Simon stuttered, breaking Jace from his thoughts. "I know it's a kinda weird time, but I was thinking, what's gonna happen on Monday when we're all together again? I consider all you guys my friends, and I'm not wrong am I?" Jace looked at the boy, feeling slight pity for the trouble he'd put him through over the years.

"No." He replied. He'd thought about the issue of Monday morning slightly, wondering what would happen to the friendships he'd made.

"So on Monday... What happens?"

"Are we still friends, you mean, that is, if we're friends now?" Magnus questioned.

"Yeah."

"You want the truth..?" Magnus looked down at his hands, not looking at any of the four.

"Yeah." Simon said.

"I don't think so." He sighed.

"You mean all of us, or just Alec?" Clary looked at Magnus with still wide eyes, the tears disappearing

"With all of you."

"That's a great attitude you have there, Magnus." Jace drawled. He knew the struggle it was to fit in, and to attempt to impress everyone to just stay on top, but Magnus could've been nicer about it.

"Be honest, Jace." Magnus looked at him pleadingly, asking for agreement in the situation. "If Simon came up to you in the hall on Monday, you'd say hi to him, then he'd leave, and you'd cut him all up so all your friends wouldn't think you really liked him." Jace cringed at the scenario Magnus had created, knowing it was true.

"I wouldn't." Jace folded him arms across his chest, and looked at Simon, who had gone pale.

"What if I came up to you?" Clary asked Magnus, turning her petite form to face him. Magnus sent her an almost apologetic look.

"Same thing." Clary shook her head, a grim smile on her face as she moved back from Magnus.

"You're such a dick!" Alexander exclaimed, pointing at Magus.

"Why, because I tell the truth?" Magnus glared.

"No, because you know how shitty it is to do that to someone, and you don't have the balls to stand up to your shitty little friends and say you can like who you want."

"What about you, you hypocrite!" Magnus yelled. "Why don't you take Clary to one of your concerts?" Clary and Alec exchanged a grin, then turned back to Magnus's rant. "Why don't you take Simon to get high in the parking lot? Or Jace, and what about me?! What would your friends say if they saw us walking down the corridor together? They'd laugh their asses off, wouldn't they!"

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of them, you don't acknowledge any of my friends, and you know you wouldn't even speak to any of my friends! So stick to the shit you know, shopping, makeup, your dad's Mercedes, and your poor, rich, drunk mother who's off on holiday to France!" Alexander was flushed, his eyes like hot blue fire as he took in Magnus's form, which was sobbing again.

" _Shut up_ , Lightwood!"

"And as far as you being concerned about what happens on Monday when you and I walk down the corridor at school, forget it, it's never going to happen. Just ignore everything around you, and wait till your fucking prom!"

"I _hate_ you!" Magnus sobbed.

"Yeah? That's good." Alexander finished. They were sat in silence again, left in thought.

"I guess that means Clary and I are better people than all of you, huh? Us weirdos, as you liked to call us." Simon looked at Clary, who looked back at him, her eyes soft. "Would you do that to me?" He asked her.

"I don't have any friends." Clary said, sending Simon a small smile. Jace felt a pang of pity for her. She went around school all on her own, laughed at and ignored, then went back home for time to repeat itself

"If you did?" Simon sent her a smile back, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"No.. I doubt the kind of friends I'd have would mind." Simon glanced round at all of them, his eyes focusing on each on in turn.

"I just wanted to tell you all, that I wouldn't do that... and I won't, because I think it's a real shitty thing to do."

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they don't look up to you." Magnus folded his arms over his chest, looking at Jace with expectancy. Simon let out a laugh, looking over to Magnus.

"God, you're so conceited! Why're you so full of yourself, why're you like that?" Simon laughed. Magnus let the tears flow again, wiping furiously at his eyes.

"I'm not doing that to sound conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!"

Simon looked away, shaking his head in disgust.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know.. You.. You don't understand...You're not friends with the same type of people Jace and I are friends with! You don't understand the pressure it can put on you!" Jace shook his head. He sort of got what Magnus was trying to say, but he knew that Magnus had no idea what pressure was. Magnus only passed through school, scraping Cs, and going off to college with Daddy's didn't have scouts to impress for scholarships, or have to get straight As to get into his dream college.

"I don't understand pressure? You think I don't understand, Magnus?!" Simon choked out. "Well fuck you!" He yelled. " _Fuck you_!" Simon buried his head in his arm, and Jace could hear muffled sobs emitted from his arm. Alexander was refusing to look as Magnus, and it seemed Clary was doing the same thing as she looked over him to Simon, wrapping her arms around herself. "You know why I'm here today?" Simon sniffed, looking up from his arm. "You don't, do you? It's because Mr Blackthorn found a gun in my locker."

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Jace asked him.

"I tried." Simon muttered as he wiped his eyes. "You pull the _fucking_ trunk, and it's supposed to light up, but it didn't go on, and I...I..."

"What was the gun for, Simon?" Jace pushed.

"Forget it." Simon muttered.

"You brought it up." Jace said. He knew Simon needed to tell someone about his issue.

"I.. I can't have an F... I know my parents can't have it, and even if I got As the rest of this term, I'd still only get a B.. and that ruins everything for me!"

"Oh Simon..." Magnus sighed, pity in his gold and green eyes as he watched Simon break down.

"I considered my options, you get me?" Simon huffed.

"Killing yourself is not an option!" Magnus exclaimed, his mouth wide open. Simon shot Magnus a look, a hand running through his hair.

"I didn't do it, did I!"

"Was it a hand gun?" Clary asked, her voice soft and gentle as she watched Simon.

"No, a flare gun, and it went off in my locker." Jace let out a snort, realizing that was the noise that'd put the entire school on edge that Wednesday, causing them to be stuck in a classroom in silence for ages.

"Serously?" He laughed.

"It's not funny!" Simon exclaimed, a small smile creeping onto his face. The rest of the group seemed to be attempting to conceal their laughter, with hands over their mouths and heads ducked down. "Maybe it is.. the whole elephant was fucking destroyed.." Simon let out a laugh, the tears stopping as he let his head fall down onto his knees.

"I didn't even do anything to get in here.. I was just bored." Clary grinned, her green eyes bright and sparkling. "You're laughing at me." She giggled biting her lip.

"We're not." Jace grinned, still laughing.

"You are" She looked around the rest of the group who were laughing at the small girl, smiles on their faces as she giggled back, her pale face flushing a red. Jace decided he liked her face flushed and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth a lot more than her usual scowl.


	9. It tends to end well

**That's the last chapter!  
It's kinda short, I know, but you'll see...  
Anyway, the people who live next door to me are having an extension, and they have builders there at like, eight am, so I'm extremely sleep deprived, but hey, as long as they have a big ass house it's fine :')**

 **Also, have you watched The Breakfast Club yet? You know how much I'd recommend it, so I hope you do watch it. It was actually taken off Netflix a few weeks ago. I found that out when I went to watch it, and it's always in my downloads, but it wasn't, so I searched it, and only Sixteen Candles came up. Good film, yeah, has Molly Ringwald and Anthony Micheal Hall in it, but it's not The Breakfast Club.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to leave a reviewwww...**

 ** _All rights go to Cassandra Clare and John Hughes, I own nothing._**

"Simon?" Magnus said to the boy sat next to him "Were you going to write the paper?" He asked. Simon looked up at him and frowned, then nodded.

"Yeah, I was, why?"

"Wouldn't you agree with me that it's a waste for all of us to write an individual paper?" Magnus said, a sweet smile on his face as Simon narrowed his eyes at him.

"But.. isn't it was Starkweather wants us to do?"

"Yeah, but you know we'd all end up doing kinda the same thing."

Simon rolled his eyes and turned away from Magnus, folding his arms over his chest. The four of them were sat on the railing on the bottom of the library with Alexander sat alone in the storage room Starkweather had put him in earlier. Magnus had worried about Alec getting stuck or falling through the vent again while he returned to the room, but he seemed to have gotten back alright, with no bangs or yells. Now he was sat here trying to convince Simon to write his paper all on his own, with no help from Jace or Clary, the two seemingly caught up in thought or catching glances at each other while the other wasn't looking. It was all rather amusing to him, Jace Herondale, school's most lusted after boy, caught up by the school's basket case.

"You just don't wan't to write your paper, do you?" Simon sighed, shaking his head.

"That's kinda true, but aren't you the smartest?"

"I suppose..." Simon glanced at Jace, who was apparently listening in on the conversation, his eyes slightly narrowed. Jace probably was the smartest, was there was no point in attempting to get him to try and write the paper. He was definitely too smart to know what Magnus had planned.

"And we all trust you." Magnus turned to Jace and Clary, hoping for some agreement. Clary blinked up at him, a confused look in her eye, and turned to Jace, who was nodding, his eyes still narrowed. Magnus gave her a look as if to say, _nod, just NOD_ , and she seemingly caught along, nodding her small head. Magnus turned back to Simon, who wore a look of pride, and smiled, but it turned out to be a more grimace. Simon jumped off the wooden barrier and rubbed his hands together, sighing.

"I'll do it."

Magnus clapped his hands together, giving Simon a dazzling smile and nodding his head.

"Great!" He exclaimed. Thank Fuck he didn't have to do that paper.

He turned to Clary, who was staring down at her hands which where placed in her lap, and surveyed her, folding his arms over his chest. Clary, now aware of his gaze on her, looked up at him, he green eyes innocently wide and she frowned. Magnus gave her a grin, and patted her shoulder. She barely even reached his shoulder, and he wondered how she'd managed to get up onto the barrier. Clary glared at him, and folded her arms back at him, scowling.

"What?"

Magnus grinned, jumping off the barrier and pulling at one of her hands. "Come on."

She narrowed her eyes at him, pulling her hand back. "Where are we going?"

"Just trust me!" Magnus exclaimed. She seemed to hesitate, glancing from Magnus to Jace, who caught her eye and shrugged, running a hand through his curls. Clary sighed and shuffled off the barrier, following Magnus hesitantly. He grinned at her, and pulled her hand towards the double doors leading out the library, grabbing his bag as he brought her outside. Starkweather was nowhere to be seen, so he pulled her towards the girls bathroom, smirking.

"Are you supposed to be in here?" Clary frowned, looking at Magnus.

"Just thought you'd rather not go in the other bathroom." He grinned and she slowly nodded her head. He threw his bag onto the counter and began pulling out brushes, makeup supplies and tools. Clary's mouth gaped open and she began violently shaking her head in objection.

"You are _not_ putting all that shit on me." She exclaimed, backing towards the door.

"Calm down, biscuit. It's not gonna kill you." He pointed at her with and eyelash curler, and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Look at it!" She pointed at it, the silver still pointed at her as it shone under the bright lights.

"So if I pick up a brush you'll calm down?" Magnus grinned and picked up a brush from his extensive collection, waving it at her and following the glitter trail that fell sadly to the floor with a mournful expression.

"You better not put glitter on me." Clary warned, wrapping her arms around herself and swallowing.

"Can't promise, anything, my little ginger biscuit." He smiled, pulling her towards him and picking up an eyebrow pencil. When he brought it to her, she bit her lip and frowned, tightening her hold on herself. Magnus sighed and put the pencil down, opting for a normal hairbrush instead and running it through her curls"It's not gonna hurt, Clary." He sighed.

"I'm capable of brushing my own hair." She huffed, glancing at her pale form in the mirror.

"Didn't seem that way this morning, ginge." He grinned.  
She glared back in him and picked up a tub of glitter."Call me ginge again and I'll throw your glitter down the drain." Magnus stopped brushing her hair and grabbed the tub of glitter out her small hand and put in in his pocket, glaring right back at her.

"I hope that was an empty threat." He huffed, going back to brushing out her _red, yes, red curls._

Magnus couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched Clary hesitantly walk down the corridor back to the library. Her hair had gone from looking like bird's nest to smooth, long, flowing tendrils caught up in a high ponytail atop her head, the curls falling down her back.

"Why the fuck I agree to this?" Clary thought aloud. Magnus grinned wider and patted her head.

"Because you look absolutely perfect, biscuit." He replied. She shook her head in exasperation and turned to face him. Her wide eyes were framed with long black lashes, a fine line of eyeliner along the edge of her eye. He knew she wouldn't agree to have her face full of makeup, so instead opted for a light coverage of foundation, her freckles still slightly visible, with a small amount of blush on her cheeks, giving her usually very pale face a tinge of colour and her lips shiny from lip gloss under the lights. Magnus was _extremely_ pleased with his work.

"That's definitely not it." She sighed. Magnus didn't respond to her comment, only beamed wider as they got to the library doors.

"Off you go." He grinned. she looked at him in shock, moving away from the doors.

"I can't go in there like this!" She squawked, waving a hand in indication of herself. Magnus had managed to get into Isabelle Lightwood's locker, her being Alec's sister, and one of the most popular girls in school. He knew she kept a large amount of clothes for what she'd told him as ' _Just in case_ '. Magnus was very glad for Isabelle's little closet, with Clary now wearing a denim skirt falling to her mid-thigh, a tied white top, and a pair of black, strappy heels attached to her feet. She wouldn't let him put her in any of the other dresses, saying that they ' _made her look slutty'_. Magnus had made a note to never tell Izzy what Clary though of her clothes.

"And why's that?" Magnus asked, pulling at a strand of her shining hair.

"Because!" She exclaimed, pulling at tight denim in attempt to lower the skirt.

"Because..." Magnus drawled. He was running out of patience with the small girl, and he would certainly carry her into the library if he had to.

"I look stupid." She sighed, wrapping her thin arms around herself. Magnus sighed and looked down at her. Clary did look exceptional, her pale legs made to look longer in the heels and the tight top emphasizing her slim figure. Magnus bent down and placed a hand under her chin, tapping it gently.

"Biscuit, it makes me wonder what you think of my fashion sense if you think you look stupid, and you don't want to doubt me on that one. The reason I'm in here is because I got caught shopping in school time" He stood back up, pushing her gently towards the doors. "Just go. The two boys in there won't think you look stupid, and if they do, don't waste your time on them." He said softly. Clary turned her head back to look at him, a small smile gracing her shining lips and she hesitantly placed her fingers on the door.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Definitely." He grinned, turning on his heel to walk back down the corridor.

"Where the fuck are you goi- _oh_." Clary gave him a mischievous grin as he turned back to look at her. She shook her head and slid into the library, the door slipping shut behind her.

Now to pay a little visit to the janitors closet.

Clary took a deep breath as she slipped in through the door into the library, letting it shut softly behind her. She prayed Magnus was right in that the two wouldn't mock her for what she was wearing. She was used to the whispers and mocking laughter that followed her usually, but now she had supposed she, well, Magnus had made an effort...

She shook her head clearing her thoughts as she began walking through the gap between the two rows of desks, Simon glancing up as she descended and his head shot up in a double take as he took her in, his mouth falling open.

"You look... different.." He grinned, his pen falling softly to the table. She glanced down and saw he was in the middle of doing the essay they were supposed to do, her eyes raking over the paper. She smiled back at him and relaxed slightly, pushing the strands Magnus had left out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Thanks." She grinned, glancing down at the paper and back at him. He waved a hand in reply, glancing at her and pushing his glasses up his nose then glancing back at the sheet of paper in front of him. Simon waved a hand to behind his shoulder, and muttered,

"He's still over there."

She glanced up flushed as she found Jace's eyes stuck on her, the gold frozen. He stood up off the barrier, walking towards her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"It's that bad?" She asked him, a nervous smile appearing on he face.

"No.. it's just.. what happened?" Jace stuttered, his eyes still on her. Clary felt her face flush a darker red as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Magnus did it, not me." She said quickly. "It's bad, isn't it?" Jace let out a small huff of laughter, a soft smile on his lips.

"God, no, no." He smiled. "It's just.. I can see your face." He took a step further towards her, enabling her to feel the warmth radiating of his body.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" She had to crane her head to look at him as she peered at his face.

"It's definitely a good thing." He grinned, catching a piece of tied up hair and twirling it around his finger. His eyes were stuck on her's, the gold capturing her into their depths. He let go of the strand of hair he had around his finger and let his fingers come up to the band tying her hair up, and gently pulling it out. "You do suit your hair down though." He whispered, leaning further down towards her. Clary felt her breath hitch at his proximity and the hand that was winding into her hair. Jace's eyes turned from her lips then back up to her eyes as he swallowed. "Tell me if you don't want me to." He whispered. She didn't reply, only leaning forwards slightly to connect their lips. He let out a gasp, placing a hand gently on her waist, his lips moving in sync against hers, the hand tied in her hair trailing down to cup her cheek. Jace's lips were soft underneath hers, their movement slow as she raised her hands to tangle them in his blonde locks. He let out a quiet groan, pulling his lips away from her own and resting their foreheads together. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that today." He grinned, as she let out a breathy laugh, her face flushing.

Magnus pulled open the door to the janitor's closet to find Alec leaning against the shelves lining the wall. His blue eyes shot up as the door slid shut, morphing into surprise as Magnus grinned.

"You lost?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. Magnus shook his head and bit his lip to conceal a grin as Alec kept his eyes on him. Alec let a small smile enter his lips as he straightened up of the wall on ran a hand through his hair. Magnus slowly walked towards him, keeping his gold and green eyes latched onto Alec's rapidly darkening blue ones. Magnus stopped walking when he knew Alec could feel their chests pressed together, his breath making a slight hitching noise. He leant forwards, capturing Alec's lips with his, placing his hands over his chest. Alec stayed frozen for a moment before responding eagerly, his lips moving quickly against Magnus's, taking out the desperation and tension of the day out on his lips. He let out a gasp at Alec's sudden change in movement, pulling back with slightly panting breaths. "Why'd you do that?" Alec gasped, his lips slightly swollen from their harsh exchange.

"Because I knew you wouldn't." He murmured, placing a chaste kiss on Alec's lips. Alec placed a hand in the longer part of Magnus's hair, glitter catching his fingers.

"When you said your parents used you to get back at each other?" Alec asked. Magnus replied with an "mmm." Alec let out a huff of laughter, grabbing the hem of Magnus's shirt and colliding their bodies together.

"Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" Alec smirked. Magnus grinned slyly back, nodding his head.

"Were you really disgusted with my eyeliner trick?" He asked. Alec looked up, his eyes widening. Magnus couldn't help his breath catch as Alec met his eyes. He nodded his head, whispering.

"No."

Magnus let out a small laugh, colliding his lips back with Alec's.

Simon looked down over the essay he'd written with pride. Despite it's short length, he had to admit, it was quite likely it was one of his best pieces of work, and quite likely his favorite to hand in. He let himself smile as he read it over again, giving himself a congratulatory punch on his arm, his lopsided smile showing. 

Jace couldn't help but smile as he walked down the school's hallway with his arm around Clary, Magnus and Alec strutting in front hand in hand, and Simon walking behind looking immensely pleased with himself. Jace had read Simon's little note to Starkweather, and he had to say, it was an excellent essay.  
He felt Clary tap his hand as she looked up at him with her green eyes, a small smile on her pink lips.

"You still have my hair tie." She whispered. He smiled back at her, her small frame swamped by his lettered jacket, falling just past the hem of her skirt.

"I'm keeping it."

She shook her head in reply, smirking and pulling his jacket tighter around herself.

"I'm keeping this then." She smirked. He shook his head grinned back at her, pulling her closer towards himself.

"I don't mind." He whispered into her hair. He wouldn't miss the jacket at all if Clary was wearing it.

If you'd told Alec he'd be walking down the school's hallway hand in hand with Magnus Bane, it was quite likely he would've told you to fuck off. Now he was unsure of what to do. Magnus was looking forwards, his hair out of place and messy from Alec's fingers, now covered in glitter, running through them. He was humming merrily, his tan and slender fingers tapping against the back of Alec's hand. He watched Levi sweeping underneath the lockers smirking as he watched them leave.

"Bye Simon." He called. Simon merely nodded, still smiling.

"See you next week, Levi." Alec grinned, waving at the man. Magnus huffed out a laugh and shook his head. The janitor grinned back, saluting him as he looked back down at the floor and carried on sweeping.

Clary followed Jace as he pulled her towards his Dad's car, placing his hands on her arms.

"I'll see you Monday." He murmured, not a question, but more a plea as he locked eyes with her.

She nodded her head and wound her hands into his shirt, breathing him in. "Yeah."

He swallowed and leaned forwards and softly placed his lips over her own, running his hands along her arms. She responded, tightening her hands into his shirt and applying more pressure to his lips. She let out a small gasp as he let his tongue trace over her bottom lip, then pulling away and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. She glanced up at him as he opened the door to his Dad's car, climbing into the passenger seat next to his Father, who was glancing between her and Jace with a look if shock. Jace gave her a smile, as his Dad drove off, pulling his jacket tighter around herself and breathing the comforting smell of him, soap and the cheap aftershave he used.

Magnus reached his hand up to pull out the clasp holding the diamond earring in his ear out, watching Alexander as he raised his eyebrows.

"It's a gift for you now." He grinned as he took Alec's hand and uncurled his fingers and dropped the earring in his open palm, the shining piece of jewelry reflecting the light of the sun behind them. Alec grinned, shaking his head as he pushed it into his ear above his other earring. Magnus could see his Dad watching in disbelief as Alec leaned forwards and placed a light kiss on his lips, smirked and strutted across the road.

He couldn't help the smile on his lips turn into a grin as he shook his head and pulled open the door to his Dad's Mercedes and slid inside, his Dad still wearing a shocked expression.

All in all, detention had turned out very well. 

Hodge Starkweather walked in the library expecting to find at least three essays, but found only one. It was written in the neat handwriting of the Lewis boy, and was barely half the page, more a note than an essay.

 _Dear Mr Starkweather,_

 _We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong._

 _But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling us who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. And in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions._

 _But what we found out was that each one of us is a brain._

 _And an athlete._

 _And a basket case._

 _A princess._

 _And a criminal._

 _Does that answer your question?_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _The Breakfast Club._

* * *

 **That's the end!  
** **Sorry for no smut, but oh well.  
** **Anyone got any smut recommendations btw?**


End file.
